Goku's Temptation
by Goku's Girl4
Summary: Chapter 10. Immenient change ahead.
1.

He was looking over the landscape, hills rising and falling beneath him

_Disclaimer: The characters depicted in the series Dragon Ball Z do not belong to me but are copyrighted by Funimation Productions, Inc and are the creation of Akira Toriyama. No copyright infringement is intended. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only._

Reader warning: Original characters are the sole property of me! If you use 'em, ask first or I'll have to go ballistic on ya.WIP

Gk/O Romance

Character Death

Goku's Temptation

_Darkness is Light_

_or_

_Goku's Wisdom_

I feel the darkness enfold me.

I don't feel fear.

It isn't evil or bad.

It is.

I take the hand of the devil.

It's the same as God's.

It's not cold or hard.

It is.

Thoughts pass through me.

They aren't full of light. 

They aren't full of black.

They are what they are.

Suddenly, I'm hungry.

He was looking over the landscape, hills rising and falling beneath him. Drops of water fell from his spiked bangs as he flew around a corner. He'd been swimming.

Something caught his eye below. Two figures were kicking and punching at each other. They were moving incredibly fast. So fast that had it not been Goku, no one could have discerned their movement. He wanted to see these fighters; he didn't recognize them.

Landing softly on the dirt, Goku silently observed the two. They were sweating and the male had a trickle of blood running down his chin. 

"You'll pay for that one Chantisu!"

"Not likely!"

Goku raised an eyebrow as he sensed an incredible amount of chi radiating from the battling couple. The male lunged, fist extended intending to cause a blow to the female's gut. She phased out and back in quickly behind him. Grabbing him around the throat and waist, she threw him to the ground, pinning his body with her own. She raised a fist, showing the heel of her hand aimed at his forehead. He lifted two fingers in surrender. She raised herself slowly from his body, watching for an unfair move. There was none.

"Hey you guys! That was a pretty good fight."

Both swung around, prepared to fight again.

"You both are pretty fast. Where'd you train?"

Seeing Goku's goofy grin and laid back stance, they both relaxed realizing he wasn't a threat. The female fighter took a step forward.

"I'm Chantisu. I'm from Vegeta."

Goku looked surpised. Actually shocked.

"You're Saiyan? But the planet was destroyed by Frieze over a year ago!"

"I was off world. As a matter of fact, I was assumed dead."

Goku remembered his manners and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Goku. I'm Saiyan, too."

The male stepped forward.

"I'm Jikan."

Goku could sense the chi from each of them since they weren't so close in battle now. Chantisu's chi was much stronger than Jikan's. And it was so....clean. It wasn't cluttered with anger or fear.

He shook each of their hands in turn.

"Well, if you're interested, I was just going to my friends' place. I think he'd be interested in meeting you."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say we all have something in common."

Jikan glanced at Chantisu from the corner of his eye and lifted his upper lip in a sneer.

"Why not? I haven't anything better to do than spar with this weakling female."

Chantisu snorted, not bothering to reply.

The trio dropped down on Vegeta & Bulma's lawn. Bulma, carrying Trunks as always, came outdoors to greet them. Goku waved. 

"Hiya Bulma. Hi Trunks." 

He bent down to "choochie" Trunks' fat baby chin. Chantisu watched closely. She'd never seen a Saiyan act this way before. Ever.

"Hi Goku. I suppose you're looking for the big guy. He's out back in the gravity chamber. As usual. Who are your new friends?"

Goku scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish laugh.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Chantisu and Jikan, this is Bulma. Bulma, this is Chantisu and Jikan." 

Bulma gave one of her most radiant smiles. "Welcome to my house. I'll show you the way to the gravity chamber."

They fell in step behind Bulma, Trunks swaying on her hip.

Chantisu couldn't help but wonder what the hell a gravity chamber was. She looked at Jikan. Maybe he knew. He was just wearing his typical scowl. And these people... they were so friendly. Nothing like what they were used to at all! Goku was striding ahead of her and she watched his back curiously. He had the wild hair of a Saiyan but it wasn't as long. His demeanor was nothing like the males she remembered from her old world. She was slightly confused and more than slightly intrigued by this stranger.

Crossing the grass, Jikan looked upward at the large domed structure. "These people must be very rich. This building is huge.", he thought. Envy began to course its way through him. He'd never had wealth. He'd never really even had enough to eat.

Bulma keyed in the code to open the door. A red light above the door flashed off and a green one flipped on. She pulled the mechanically assisted door open. It was very heavy.

"Woman, you better have a good explanation for interrupting me!" a voice thundered out from within the chamber.

A sweaty and panting Vegeta floated to the doorway and landed an inch from Bulma's face. "I told you I hate being distracted from training!"

Bulma smiled sweetly and motioned behind her, unrattled by her mate's bellowing.

"Kakarot! What do you want?!"

Behind Goku, Chantisu dropped prone to the ground.

"Forgive me sire for not recognizing you immediately"

Jikan hissed "Get up, Fool! You are such an idiot."

Vegeta's lip curled in a wicked sneer.

"So, you've brought subjects to me, eh Kakarot? What makes you think they're worth my time!"

Chantisu chanced a peek upwards, not believing what she saw! It was her liege lord, long lost and brought back from the dead. She couldn't help but gape. Her mind was swirling, working to process it all. Kakarot, that name felt so familiar…but why?

"Get up Woman. At least somebody around here still knows how to show their respect. Baka, who are you?"

Vegeta pointed a gloved finger at Jikan and nodded derisively in his direction.

"I'm Jikan."

"Are you Saiyan?"

"Not exactly."

"Again! Open the mouth, prove you're an idiot!" Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and opened his stance.

"You." He flicked his chin in Chantisu's direction. 

"Tell me why you're here."
    
    Chantisu had risen shakily on her legs. She kept her
    
    eyes diverted as she told her tale.
    
    "Please, my lord, I was working off-world for many years. I had lost contact with Planet Vegeta. My capsule needed repairs. It took many planets to get back home. When I got there, nothing was left but
    
    debris. I remembered intercepting a transmission about a new planet - one that had many inhabitants. That's how I came to be here."
    
     
    
    "Hmph." Vegeta sized up the small woman, taking in her
    
    build and amour. "You claim to be Saiyan. We'll see about that."
    
    Chantisu stood silently waiting, wondering what would
    
    happen next.
    
     
    
    "I'm busy. Be gone!"
    
    With that Vegeta turned and returned to the sanctuary
    
    of the gravity chamber. The door boomed shut behind him.
    
    Goku scratched his head and laughed. "Well, that went
    
    pretty well, doncha think?"
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    My home is my home.
    
    My son, my son.
    
     
    
    My wife makes the home.
    
    My wife makes the son.
    
     
    
    I love my home.
    
    I love my wife.
    
    I love my son.
    
     
    
    But I know I don't need them.
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    "Well, what now? You wanna eat? I'm sure Chi Chi has made lunch by now."
    
    Jikan and Chantisu said simultaneously "Yes!" and "We couldn't impose."
    
    Goku laughed. "It's okay. Chi Chi always makes a ton of food. Gohan and I eat a lot."
    
    "Gohan?"
    
    "He's my son."
    
    Chantisu smiled widely. It was the first time she had since meeting Goku. It was so good to hear that the Saiyan race was surviving. She suddenly didn't feel so alone in the universe.
    
     
    
    "Gee, you have a nice smile. Maybe you should smile more often."
    
    Goku took off and hovered.
    
    "Follow me, it's not far."
    
    The pair lifted off and followed Goku's lead. He purposefully flew sort of slowly. He didn't want his new friends to get lost.
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    "Goku! Where have you been? You're late! Look at you; you've been swimming again. How many times have I told you to not go swimming in your better Ghias? Who's that?"
    
    This whole diatribe had been delivered like a gunshot, unrelenting and incredibly fast.
    
    Goku smiled at his wife.
    
    "Hi Chi Chi. Sorry about the clothes. I forgot I guess. This is Chantisu and Jikan. I invited them for lunch."
    
    "Oh. Nice to meet you." Chi Chi bowed. Her demeanor changed before the company's eyes. "I have lunch made. I'll just put it out on a picnic blanket."
    
     
    
    An enthusiastic dark haired boy came bounding from the house.
    
    "Daddy!" 
    
    He jumped on Goku and Goku good-naturedly tumbled to the ground for an energetic play wrestle, being careful to let Gohan win.
    
    "Stop holding back, Dad! You know I can tell when you're doing that."
    
    "Gohan, you're just too clever for me to fool."
    
    He set his son gently on his feet.
    
    "There's two people I want you to meet. Remember how Frieze destroyed the Planet Vegeta? Well, these two are from Vegeta. They weren't there when the explosion happened."
    
    "Wow. Cool."
    
    Chantisu put her hand out. "I'm Chantisu. Your dad was nice enough to invite us to lunch."
    
    Gohan took her hand and shook it.
    
    "Good to meet you." He gave her his best boyish grin.
    
    She thought to herself, "This Goku is teaching his son manners! Incredible." As she shook his hand, she could feel an awesome power within this young man. It was like a hit, almost a slap in the chest.
    
    Gohan extended his hand to Jikan. He begrudgingly took it and mumbled his name. Chi Chi stuck her head out the front door. 
    
    "Lunch is on!"
    
    She was almost trampled by four hungry Saiyans.
    
     
    
     
    
    The backyard was littered with empty bowls and plates, used chopsticks and stripped chicken bones. Both Chantisu and Jikan hadn't eaten that well in a long time. They smiled contentedly while Gohan chased Goku up a tree. Chi Chi came out into the yard and sighed.
    
    "Do you want some help cleaning up?" Chantisu offered.
    
    Chi Chi smiled prettily. "That'd be great. I don't think I've ever heard those two offer." She indicated the direction in which Goku was hanging in the air holding Gohan upside down by his ankle. Both were laughing hysterically.
    
     
    
    As they piled up the bowls, Chantisu had to ask something that had been plaguing her mind all day. "Chi Chi, how did Goku end up so…nice?"
    
    Chi Chi smiled a private smile.
    
    "You mean why he isn't like Vegeta?"
    
    Chantisu nodded.
    
    Chi Chi sighed. "It's sort of a long story. I don't think in his heart he was ever like Vegeta. But I was told was that the real reason is that he was dropped on his head when he was a baby."
    
    Chantisu giggled. "Really?"
    
    Chi Chi joined her in laughter, nodding her head.
    
    "Maybe we should drop more Saiyan babies on theirs heads!" Chantisu blurted.
    
    "Yeah", Chi Chi agreed, "Make it a first birthday ritual."
    
    They both laughed so hard at that, they had to put down the dishes.
    
    Never had Chantisu taken the time to giggle over girl talk. It made her feel so free and young.
    
     
    
    "Chantisu, we need to get going. We haven't set up camp yet." The stern order came from Jikan.
    
    The smile melted from her face. "Okay Jikan. If you feel it's important to do now, then we'll have to go."
    
    Chanitsu had so many questions still unanswered; she really didn't want to leave. How had the Prince survived? How did he become friends with these very un-Saiyan like people? How did the gravity chamber work and what was its purpose?
    
    A curt nod was her response.
    
    "You both could stay here tonight" Chi Chi offered.
    
    Before Chantisu could reply, Jikan said "No!" 
    
    Chantisu scowled at him.
    
    "But thank you Chi Chi. That was very generous to offer."
    
     
    
    She rose quickly and took the pile of dishes into the house. Chi Chi followed with a load of her own. At the sink, Chi Chi laid her hand on Chantisu's arm.
    
    "Is he your husband?"
    
    "What do you mean, husband?"
    
    "Umm. You know, your mate."
    
    Chantisu snorted, her warrior exterior shadowing her face.
    
    "Gods no! I can hardly stand him. We paired up out of necessity. He knew how to navigate to this planet and I had a capsule. Now that we're here, I'm not quite sure what our place is. I just know it's not together."
    
    Chantisu's nose reddened. She'd said too much. Opened up to this woman with kind eyes and quick smile. Any fool knows you never give anyone more information than they require. A hard lesson for a cold day.
    
     
    
     
    
    "Where do you think you'll camp for the night?" Goku asked as he walked his guests out the front door.
    
    "Probably near where you found us. Our gear is there and we noticed some caves that would provide good wind break."
    
    "I wish you'd reconsider staying here", Chi Chi offered again. She was enjoying this new woman's company. She was strong but kind, clear but tactful. 
    
     
    
    Jikan grunted.
    
    "Not this night Chi Chi but we'll come back and visit soon." Chantisu answered.
    
    "Ok then. Bye." Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan waved from their front door.
    
    As they turned to go in the house Chi Chi exclaimed, "I don't know why she's with that creep. It's like when Bulma fell for Vegeta all over again!"
    
    "Oh I don't know Chi Chi. I think Chantisu doesn't need to stay with him and she knows that. And Vegeta, he's not all that bad. You know that."
    
    "Hrumph" was all the answer Goku got. He knew talking further about it was pointless.
    
     
    
     
    
    As the night sky took over this side of the planet, a figure crept along the bushes at Goku and Chi Chi's house. The figure made no noise but looked and looked at the lighted windows at the back of the house. Then, just as quietly as it had come, it disappeared.
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    The Quiet
    
     
    
    In the stillness of the morning
    
    Before even the birds are awake
    
    And the sun hasn't decided to rise
    
    I sit and I think.
    
     
    
    I think about all the people in my life.
    
    I think about the battles I've fought and won.
    
    Mostly I think about the battles I've fought and lost.
    
     
    
     
    
    Goku awakened before any one else, even the birds still had their heads tucked into their wings. He practiced his Tai Chi barefoot on the back lawn. He would sometimes meditate in a tree. Other times he'd lie on the grass and do nothing. It was glorious to him.
    
     
    
    Today he decided to walk. And walk. And walk. He wandered past Vegeta's place. He skirted the whole shore of the pond. He scratched his head a lot and thought. Every now and again his thoughts returned to eggs and toast. But mostly he wondered how many Saiyans were out there lost in the universe, thinking they were the only ones.
    
     
    
    Which brought his thoughts around to Jikan. He hadn't given Vegeta a straight answer about where he was from. Goku thought it was curious but it wasn't really in his nature to be suspicious.
    
     
    
    He spotted some one sitting on a large rock. He thought it might have been Krillin because of their size. But they had hair, tied back in a loose ponytail so it couldn't have been him. Goku made his way over to see who it was.
    
     
    
    As he got closer, the person's shoulders were narrow so it wasn't a guy. They were sitting cross-legged and their back was turned toward Goku. It seemed that they were meditating. He walked around to the other side of the rock.
    
     
    
    "Oh. Hi Chantisu."
    
    "Good morning Goku" she answered without opening her eyes.
    
    "Great day so far, huh?"  
    
    "Yes, it has been." She peeked at him from one eye. Then she sighed and opened the other. Meditation was over.
    
    "Hey, what are you going to do now? I mean now that you're here on Earth."
    
    Goku hopped up onto the rock and sat next to her small frame.
    
    "I've been giving that a lot of thought. I used to enjoy my work - fighting and clearing planets for habitation. But when I got lost, that changed. I felt what it was like to not have a home. I don't want to go back to that type of work again. Not like there's anybody to do it for anymore, anyway."
    
    Goku nodded. They sat quietly for a few moments.
    
     
    
    "Goku?"
    
    "Hmm"
    
    "Does Prince Vegeta rule here?"
    
    Goku laughed really loudly. "No! But I bet he'd like to! I think he's what they'd call a misplaced monarchy."
    
    Chantisu shook her head. "That's so sad."
    
    "Why?"
    
    "All his life he's been used to privilege and respect just because of who he is. It must have been very difficult to one day become just anonymous. How devasting."
    
    "Oh, I'm sure it was hard and believe me when I tell you that we had to bear a lot of Vegetta's growing pains. He's doing all right now. He's got a mate and a son. He's sort of settled down you might say."
    
    "An heir?" Chantisu gasped. "Poor thing. Royally born and nothing to rule."
    
    "Well, I guess. It was the baby yesterday, Trunks."
    
    "That sweet little baby?! He didn't seem Saiyan at all. Way too happy."
    
    "That's his Mom's doing. She's human. Very nice."
    
    "She seemed very friendly. It's hard to get used to - everyone being so polite and all. I'm terribly homesick and there's no home of course."
    
    Goku took her hand and squeezed it. 
    
    "It'll be okay Chantisu. I promise. The Earth is fine place to live. You'll see."
    
    She smiled at Goku for a moment. And for that moment she believed him.
    
     
    
    "Goku?"
    
    "Hmmm"
    
    "Prince Vegetta called you by a different name. Why is that?"
    
    "Oh you mean Kakarot? Yeah. That's my Saiyan name. He's hardly ever called me Goku that I can remember. I'm used to it."
    
    Chantisu rolled the name around in her mind. It was coated in some sort of foggy memory. If she could only make it clear.
    
    "Why did you change your name?"
    
    Goku woke up from a daydream and looked at Chantisu. She really didn't look hard like so many Saiyans did. Her eyes were hazel and soft. Her mouth was relaxed and pleasant.
    
    "Oh, that's a long story."
    
    "Go ahead. I've got lots of time. Not like I'm going anywhere."
    
    They both laughed a bit at that.
    
     
    
    Goku lifted a finger and started, "Well…" and then his stomach growled – loudly.
    
    "Sounds like you need breakfast" Chantisu giggled. Had that girlish sound actually come from her, she wondered.
    
    He grimaced in reply, holding his stomach. 
    
    "I just happen to have some eggs at camp. Let's go."
    
    They hopped off the rock and Goku followed her. He was having such a pleasant time he didn't think about being late to his own breakfast at home.
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Jikan was sitting in the capsule. He had a hand held device that he was speaking into.
    
    "Yes, my lord. You're right. I'm getting closer to them. They don't suspect anything."
    
    A voice crackled over, asking a curt question.
    
    "Yes, he's here my lord. If I take him out, along with Kakarot and the boy…the Saiyans are doomed."
    
    A wicked laugh boomed from the palm unit.
    
    "That is all the progress I have to report for now. Would it please my lord to report in tomorrow morning?"
    
    "Yes, idiot. Of course." Hissed the communicator.
    
    "Thank you my lord." Jikan turned the device off and smiled evilly. He loved sanctioned violence. And it would be a treat to be the warrior that finally took out the Saiyan race once and for all.
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     

_How Long Can you Stand_

_And separate your mind from mayhem?_

_ _

_Destruction and death do not matter._

_Happiness is a place that doesn't exist. _

_Sadness either._

_Your heart dwells in the place of un-judgment._

_ _

_It is here. It is now._

_It is nothing more._

_Why? Why now when you need judgment the most?_

_ _

_Discern the enemy._

_Count your friends._

_Protect the innocent who don't know these things yet._

_ _

Goku sat on the cave floor, content and full. Chantisu had made an excellent breakfast and he always felt wisdom settling on him when his stomach was full. It helped him to see more clearly.

"Goku, you were telling me why you changed your Saiyan name." Chantisu prompted.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He got up and stretched. "I really didn't change it myself. I was sent to Earth as a baby to destroy the population when I got older. Only an Earth man found me. He adopted me and raised me. I didn't remember my mission."

"Is that when you clunked your head and became Mr. Nice Guy?"

Goku laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was. Truthfully, I'm kinda glad I took that clunk. I can't imagine being like my brother."

"Who's your brother?"

"Radditz. He's in the other plane now."

Chantisu sat back and thought about this for a bit. He had a brother Radditz and his name had been Kakarot. There was something so familiar about his energy. It was comfortable and broken in. But why?

Then it dawned on her. In fact it hit her like a rock falling from the sky. Her mouth dropped open and her hand clamped over it.

"Chantisu, what is it?"

All she could do was shake her head "no". Goku walked over and sat next to her. 

"Can you tell me what's wrong? Are you sick?"

She shook her head "no" again. Her hand slowly dropped into her lap. She turned and faced Goku. She squinted her eyes a bit, trying to imagine him much younger.

"You're starting to scare me here. What's the deal?"

She put a hand on his knee to let him know she'd answer him, she just needed a moment to collect the swirling thoughts in her mind.

"When I was born, I was part of the warrior caste. I was betrothed to another born in the same caste. My family was working toward a stronger line, to increase the position we had in the kingdom. For generations we'd been sent off world. We wanted to stay on Vegeta and become part of the King's elite force."

Goku nodded, showing his interest in Chantisu's story.

"I was betrothed to another family, and they to our children. There was a boy born five days after me. He was to be my mate. We were going to meet at sixteen years of age and marry in two more years. I was raised hearing his name for about six years and then it stopped."

"Why?"

She took a breath. Then another and continued.

"Because he got lost. He didn't communicate with the home world at all." She paused. "Because his name was Kakarot."

"There's another Kakarot?"

Chantisu shook her head.

"You mean…"

She nodded.

"Wow….." he breathed slowly, the truth sinking into his chest.
    
    Do No Harm
    
     
    
    Loud music plays in my ears.
    
     
    
    I just want to rest.
    
    She wants more.
    
    He wants guidance.
    
    I don't even know where I'm going today.
    
     
    
    The music is getting faster and I want cake.
    
     
    
    I hear her calling.
    
    My friends want me to come over.
    
    I'll go.
    
    But then I'm resting.
    
     
    
    There are ugly energies surrounding my rest.
    
    I get up.
    
    I know they want me too.
    
    I don't want to destroy again.
    
    But I must.
    
    The choice is not mine to do no harm.
    
     
    
    The horizon shadows with the uncertainty of battle.

Perhaps I can eat before I leave.
    
    Vegeta was wandering the hillside, looking for Goku. He had a large bone to pick with him, bringing those strangers, those fools to his home. He sneered to himself. He'd teach him a lesson he'd soon not forget. Training in the gravity chamber had made him stronger than before. In fact, he felt he could defeat anyone he came across this day.
    
     
    
    Luckily he spotted someone on the ground not too far away. Landing quickly he faced the person, anticipating a problem that had not yet developed.
    
    "You!"
    
    "What do you want?"
    
    "I want you to leave. You don't belong here."
    
     
    
    Jikan took a step forward and snarled, "It wasn't my idea to come in the
    
    first place. Wasted my time when I could be doing constructive things...."
    
    "I cry for you." This was delivered with a toss of his head.
    
    "You'll pay for your insolence."
    
    "Look who's talking? Some kind of space dog mongrel without a home or
    
    purpose. One cannot be insolent to trash!"
    
     
    
    With that Vegeta powered up, flashing yellow engulfing his hair and body. His voice growled in his throat as his energy pulsed around him, giving off waves of vibration. Yes, this is what he'd trained for.
    
     
    
    He lunged at Jikan, firing white-hot balls of energy directly at his face. His opponent wasn't totally prepared; the first ball seared his cheek. Jikan's reflexes kicked in and he deflected the rest skyward. 
    
     
    
    "What are you? Some kind of freak?!"
    
    Vegeta laughed heartily. He enjoyed this greatly.
    
    He kicked repeatedly at Jikan's brow, beating him down to the dirt.
    
    "Feel the power of a true Super Saiyan. Tremble as you approach your death!"
    
    Vegeta was powering up even higher, ready to deal the ultimate blow to the intruder he didn't trust from the beginning.
    
     
    
    "Vegeta! No!"
    
    "Kakarot! Stay out of this you dope!"
    
    Goku instantly transmitted himself between Vegeta and Jikan, who was cowering on the ground. Goku's shadow hid his face and the worst of his injuries.
    
    "This is between me and the intruder."
    
    "He doesn't deserve to die! I just brought him over to meet you."
    
    "That's what you say. But how do you know he's not some sort of spy, sent here to discover what is left of the Saiyan race?"
    
    Goku laid a hand on Vegeta's arm, a risky move for any other being, and lowered his voice, "Well, if he is, how will we find out if we kill him now?"
    
    Vegeta ripped his arm from Goku's grasp and yowled in frustration.
    
    "Fine. We find out who he really is. Then I get to kill him."
    
     
    
     


	2. 

Chapter 2 – author's notes:

Chapter 2 – author's notes:

This is where it starts heating up. 

Still rated PG-13 at this point. 

Next chapter, no promises. 

If you don't want to read Gk/O, 

I wouldn't suggest continuing beyond this point.

__

__

__

_Do you keep your brother sane?_

_How can you help him see_

_That you are you and I am me_

_And it doesn't matter which is which_

_As long as we both live the way we know how to best_

__

_Give the sky the trees_

_Give the animals the lakes_

_I'll take you and you'll take me._

**Gohan looked out the window and sighed. Man, how much longer did he have to sit at this desk and write? Surely his mother would free him soon. It was so warm and sunny. There were so many places yet to explore this beautiful spring.**

** **

**But he wanted to make his mother happy. She loved him so much and wanted nothing but the best for him. Anyone could see that. It was just….he wished she'd allow him to have more fun. Being the son of Goku had a tremendous amount of work attached to it. Being Chi Chi's son had it's own brand of work, tiresome work at that. In essence, Gohan felt overwhelmed.**

** **

**"Gohan! Let me see your essay." His mother called from the kitchen.**

**He hopped down off his chair and grabbed his literature paper. He hoped he'd written enough.**

**Dashing into the kitchen, he thrust the paper in front him waiting anxiously for his **

**mother to evaluate it.**

** **

**"Hmm. Yes, I see you've read the story. You make a good summary here. But why?"**

**"Why what Mom?"**

**"Why do the characters do what they do? That's what the story is really about."**

**Gohan wrinkled his brow a moment, then a smile burst across his face.**

**"I see what you mean Mom! If I re-write it with the 'whys' can I go out to play afterward?"**

**Chi Chi rubbed Gohan's head. "Of course dear. Now scoot." **

**She swatted his bottom gently and sent him on his way.**

** **

** **

** **

**Vegeta seemed to draw great satisfaction from dragging Jikan along until they reached a cliff that was totally deserted. The man's shirt and skin were twisted together in a tight knot in Vegeta's hand. He knew the man was fighting the urge to scream out in pain and when Vegeta thought he was about to lose his control, he'd twist his fingers into his flesh and pull harder. Jikan didn't give in. Goku didn't seem to notice this and trailed behind them a few steps.**

** **

**Vegeta threw him to the ground and folded his arms. **

**"Who are you really?"**

**Jikan spat. "I told you my name."**

**"Where are you from?"**

**"What does it matter? I'm here now!"**

** **

**This earned him a kick in the ribs from Vegeta. Goku winced; he knew that hurt.**

**"You will answer me!" His fists clenched under his arm but his anger was tightly controlled.**

**"I was one of the lone survivors on a planet that Chantisu cleared. I hid in a cave."**

**"Why didn't she kill you?!" Kami knows Vegeta would have.**

**Jikan rubbed his midsection, trying to alleviate the burning sensation.**

**"I talked her out of it. I said I knew a planet better than mine. One that had many people on it."**

**"Are you here to clear this planet as well?" This was delivered with another brutal kick, this time to the shoulder.**

** **

**"Argh! No! I swear it! She…she wanted to change how she was living. She didn't want to murder people for a living anymore. I came along for the ride. There was no one left on my planet. No family or friends. So I came here."**

** **

**Vegeta leaned down, letting the man look into his eyes and feel his intensity as he delivered this next statement,**

**"You lie, you die."**

**With that he turned and stalked off.**

**Goku just shook his head. "You're lucky. Very lucky." **

** **

**As Goku turned to leave, he didn't see Jikan's lip curl in a sneer that would have made any warrior stop and think twice about challenging this maniac. He also didn't see Jikan bite down on something hard in his mouth. **

** **

**They'll soon see why I'm really here, he thought with an inward chuckle. Oh yes, they'd definitely know the true mission Jikan was on before the month was over.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Piccolo hollered, making the ground shake as he powered up. Rocks crushed under his feet. Chantisu thrust forward landing a foot into the Namekan's neck. He could have blocked it but he wanted to lull her into a sense of success. He wanted her to think she could defeat him. He quickly threw a punch combination that dropped her to the ground. She jumped up as fast as she could, ready for more.**

** **

**"You should have saw that coming."**

**"I had a feeling you'd try something like that."**

**"Well, listen to that. It's there for a reason."  
  
  
**

**Piccolo hurled himself at Chantisu, they rolled over and over struggling for dominance in the battle. She threw a quick blast at Piccolo's chest, causing him to reel backward. It was the break she needed. She transmitted behind him and threw everything she had into another blow to his neck.**

**Piccolo whirled around but it was too late. The punch was landed. He picked her up and threw her as hard as he could. She flew ten to twelve feet before she crashed into a large boulder.**

** **

**"That's enough for today. I think you need to rest."**

**Chantisu wiped her bloody lip and rubbed the back of her head.**

**"If you say so." She would never admit that Piccolo was right.**

** **

**She got up and walked up to him.**

**"Thank you, Piccolo. I appreciate you sharing your time and skill."**

**Piccolo bowed slightly. That was akin to a hearty "You're very welcome" in Namekan.**

**_ _**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**"You know, I just don't know what's happening to me. I don't usually do that much thinking but now I think a lot. It's totally strange."**

**"Thinking isn't all that bad."**

**"It's messing up my training. I can't concentrate on important things."**

**"What's taking up all the space in your head?"**

** **

**Goku was sitting next to his friend, picking apart a weed. He sighed. He needed to talk to someone about this. It had been his secret for the past few weeks.**

**"Don't tell anyone but I'm thinking about Chantisu. I found out that when we were babies we were promised to each other. To be mated when we were 18. I like her a lot and I like being around her. She's very different. She's strong. She's smart. She's peaceful and she doesn't yell."**

**Piccolo grunted.**

**"Well what are you going to do about it?"**

**"I don't know. I have an urge to be with her but because I'm married, I don't think I should. I know in the end it would be okay but it would probably hurt Chi Chi anyway."**

** **

**"Piccolo, what do you think?"**

**"About Chantisu?"**

**"Yeah. I just talked to you about it for a half hour." He rolled his eyes.**

**Piccolo grunted again.**

**"Talk to Kami. I have a feeling he is more in tune with this whole pre-destined-life thing."**

**"Hm. What would you do?"**

**"I'd probably stop eating for a week. See if that helped clear my mind."**

** **

**He threw the weed down and jumped up.**

**"Well, thanks for listening. I'll go talk to Kami now."**

**Piccolo thought, why is everyone thanking me these days? He just nodded once.**

**They took off in opposite directions.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**"Bulma, wake up!"**

**She felt her body being turned over onto her back.**

**"Huh?" Vegeta nipped her neck.**

**"Oh Vegeta, I was sleeping."**

**"Yes, I know…." He purred into her ear, running the familiar shivers up her spine. His hand stroked her back following the nerve reaction to his voice.**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.**

**"You've been so tense lately. What's going on?"**

**"Nothing." Nip.**

**"You're lying."**

**"I know." Another nip.**

**She sighed and relaxed into him. Of course he wouldn't share with her what was on his mind. He never did.**

**But it didn't matter when he did these kinds of things to her. All she wanted to know now was that he'd do those things. It was exactly what he was planning.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

And there can be nothing wrong or right, 

except in the illusion you are

choosing to create.

Even as there can be nothing good or bad in your creation.

There is instead the variance and rainbow of viewpoints to experience, if

you choose.

This choice is yours. It is your will. Decide with intent and choose the

experience of peace, joy and unconditional love.

There can only be all that there is.

And you know who you really are, when you choose not to choose the illusion.

Know illusion, and know the subjective.

You know God is all that there is. You can only experience God, in any way

you choose.

And when you choose not to choose the illusion, you can only BE God.*

** **

** **

**He landed gently on the beautifully groomed grounds of Kami's Lookout.**

**Goku was greeted by Mr. Po po who was pulling weeds around a tree.**

**"Goku! What a surprise." He winked.**

**"You've been expecting me?"**

**"Yes, Kami has been watching you closely. Go in." He pointed to doorway to Kami's palace.**

** **

**He wasn't sure how he felt about that. At least he shouldn't have to explain it all over again. Walking into the high-ceilinged room, his feet clattered on the marble floor. This place never failed to help him feel small, which wasn't a bad thing since sometimes it seemed like the world depended on him way too much.**

** **

**"Come Goku. Sit before me and we'll talk."**

**Goku knelt down in front of Kami. He laid his wrinkly green hand on the top of Goku's head. Goku waited while Kami read him.**

**"You are deeply troubled but yet excited."**

**"Yes, Kami, that's true."**

**"She is part of you, you know. It's pre-determined karma. You can ignore it but you can't escape it."**

**Goku sighed, "That's what I was afraid of."**

**He stood and then sat on Kami's pallet.**

** **

**"What should I do?"**

**"I am not here to tell you what you should do. But I will share something with you. It would please all the Gods if the children of the universe would love each other more. We never meant for you to own each other. True love is free and true love is not jealous."**

**"Whoa." Whispered Goku. This idea felt right but his society didn't see it this way. He'd have to follow his heart.**

**"Should I tell her?"**

**"Would you want to be told?"**

**Goku sighed again. "Yes. I would. Thank you, Kami." Goku touched his hand.**

** **

**"Son, bring her. I want to speak with her."**

**"Okay Kami. Sure."**

** **

** **

** **

**The ships were flying in a perfect V formation. The blue metallic hulls pierced the space before them with a lightning speed that caused no sound. The beings inside were intensely violet. Their faces were drawn in determination. Soon they'd be landing on their next conquest. Soon they'd rule the Earth.**

** **

** **

** **

My mind wanders at times 

**_To places I do not want to go._**

**_ _**

**_Sometimes I can come back and sometimes I can't_**

**_ _**

**_The places can be pleasant. _**

**_So pleasant I don't want to leave._**

** **

** **

**Chi Chi had finished cleaning up the kitchen and was folding the last load of laundry for the night.**

**Goku had peeked in on his sleeping son. He looked angelic, eyes closed and his cheeks were so round and sweet. **

** **

**Goku walked into the bedroom and undressed.**

**His body was in pretty good shape. He'd just been sparring really the last month. No real battle wounds to heal up. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. **

** **

**Was he supposed to be here? **

** **

**His life was so normal, so right. But such a different life had been planned for him. He rubbed the spot where his tail had been. That supposed life was gone just like the tail. He couldn't spend his energy thinking about something that might have been, even if it had been planned.**

** **

**He jumped into bed and fell to sleep almost instantaneously, his hair making a spiked halo around his peaceful face.**

** **

** **

**"Goku! Goku!" Chi Chi was shaking him awake.**

**"Wha- Huh?"**

**"Goku, there's some one creeping around outside!"**

**"Chi Chi, it's probably some kind of animal. Come to bed."**

**Her answer was to plant her fists on her hips and give him the "or else" stare.**

**He knew he wouldn't get any more sleep until he got up and investigated the back yard thoroughly.**

** **

**Sighing, he got up and pulled on his pants. He didn't bother with his top.**

**The lawn was wet. It had rained a bit making it hard to walk without making noise. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He quickly spun right, ready for just about anything. A figure was making a hasty retreat, cutting a path through the trees like a rabbit. Goku took off as fast as he could without flying. He didn't want to slam into a maple.**

** **

**He caught up in a few seconds. Reaching out, he grabbed the trespasser's shoulder spinning them around to face him. His mouth dropped open in disbelief.**

** **

**"Chantisu? What are you doing?"**

**She looked at the ground. She felt ashamed for sneaking around on Goku's lawn. She hadn't meant to wake anyone. But mostly she was ashamed she'd been caught.**

**"I don't know. I was going for a walk."**

**"Then why did you run?"**

** **

**Chantisu raised her eyes. Oh mamma, he had no shirt on. He was so strong and perfect. She ripped her eyes away from his chest.**

**"I don't know. I got scared."**

**"Of me?"**

**Chantisu snorted, "No!"**

**Goku reached back and scratched his head.**

**"You're not making alotta sense here. There's more to this than you're telling me."**

** **

**Chantisu sighed. She felt frustration well up inside her. She'd been caught and now she'd have to tell the truth. She didn't want Goku to get suspicious.**

**She laid a hand on his wrist. **

** **

**"We need to talk."**

**"Okay."**

**"Away from here."**

**"Okay." **

** **

**He turned so that they could walk shoulder to shoulder. She wasn't as tall as he but not so short that he couldn't catch her face in the moonlight through the corner of his eye. Her hair was put up loosely and her cheeks looked creamy in the bright moonlight.**

**They started walking further from the house. Goku slapped his forehead.**

** **

**"Oh man. Hold on a minute. I have to let Chi Chi know everything's okay."**

**"Alright." Damn, she was looking at his chest again. It was so hard not to.**

**"You, um, might want to put a shirt on. I'll wait."**

** **

**Goku turned and ran toward the house. Chantisu watched the muscles in his shoulders shift as his gait changed. Get over it girl, he's not for you she told herself.**

** **

**"What happened? What was it?"**

**"It was Chantisu. I'm not sure why she's here. But she wants to talk to me. I'm going to walk her back to her campsite."**

**"Oh." Chi Chi let this sink in a bit. "Try not to make too much noise when you come in." **

**She reached up to kiss his cheek goodnight.**

**"I'll be quiet as a mouse. I promise."**

**"You know how much I despise mice."**

**Goku laughed. "Yeah. Ok." **

**He kissed her cheek and turned to leave.**

**"Don't you want a shirt?"**

**"Nah, it's not that cold out."**

** **

**He did, however, slip on some reed flip-flops before heading out the door.**

**Chantisu was waiting at the edge of lawn. She saw him coming and cursed him silently for not putting a shirt on. It was going to make communicating clear thoughts even harder.**

** **

**"Ready?"**

**She nodded and they started walking. Goku waited as she gathered her courage and thoughts.**

**"Goku?"  
"Hm?"**

**"I've been thinking a lot lately. I'm feeling very strangely. I like it here and I like the new friends I've made. I even like it that Prince Vegeta lives here. But…"**

**He waited patiently. She didn't finish. He prompted, "but?"**

** **

**"I don't feel like I belong here. I feel off-balance most of the time. I'm lonely with no family and no home. It's just…there isn't anyone really like me here."**

** **

**Goku waited a moment then answered, "Actually that isn't really true. We're both a lot alike. We were both expected to be warriors who murdered innocent people. We both decided that was not for us. We both used to have tails…" He grinned at his own joke.**

**He glanced at her backside and she took the opportunity to look at his bare chest again. It was sculpted and firm.**

** **

**"What happened to yours anyway?"**

**"Oh that. Well, it's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"**

**"Yeah. I want to know."**

**"Oh alright. Short version though. I realized what a terrible thing I became when the moon was full. I caused so much terror and pain. I had to change that. So, one day I found a very sharp knife…"**

**"You did it by yourself?" The shock was evident on his face.**

**"I bled for quite a few days and it's still sensitive back there. I guess I should have had some help."**

**Goku just shook his head. This woman was really something. She was incredibly strong and principled. **

** **

**They walked quietly for a bit, their shoulders brushing once in a while.**

**"This is the only time I don't feel restless."**

**"When?"  
"When I'm with you. I try not to think about how we were supposed to be together. But it seems like that's all I can think about these days. I've tried training harder with Piccolo and even fasting but nothing is working….Goku….I just don't know what to do!"**

**With that exclamation she dropped down onto the ground and began to weep into her hands.**

** **

**"I know you have a family and a wife. I love your wife! She's so good to me…." She hiccupped and sobbed.**

**Goku knelt beside her and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her back. He laid his cheek against her hair. It felt like home for both of them.**

**"Shh. It's ok. It'll be okay."**

** **

**She pulled slightly away but not enough to break his grasp.**

**"How?" she managed to squeak out.**

**He brushed the tears from her cheeks.**

** **

**"My love for Chi Chi is always there. It will never waver. She knows that. Right now, you need me."**

** **

**Chantisu shook her head. This was not what she had wanted. She had just wanted to explain herself. And yet it felt so good to be held by him, to be touched by him. It felt like it was totally meant to be.**

** **

**"What are you saying?"**

**"I'm saying that I can love Chi Chi and still love you too. It's okay."**

**"How can that be? Won't she be furious?"**

**Goku laughed a bit at that.**

**"Well, you'd think so. But the truth is I've been thinking about you a lot too. I've wondered what it would have been like living a totally Saiyan life with you. And you feel….so comfortable to me."**

** **

**He sat back on his heels. That had been one of the longest speeches he'd ever made. He hoped it had made sense. It had all just come rushing out of him. He took a breath.**

** **

**"Chi Chi knows that we're bonded for life. It won't change anything. And she wants me to experience everything I want to experience. Why else would she let me run off to other planets for months at a time? She knows I need to help people. And right now I want to help you."**

** **

**She looked at the ground. Her hair fell around her face hiding it from him. She felt ashamed again.**

**"I don't need your help. I just want to be with you."**

**"I know. And I want to be with you."**

** **

**He gently lifted her chin and looked into her hazel eyes. They were deep and he could see her heart. It was pure and gentle. Leaning in so slowly that the seconds seemed like minutes he brushed her forehead with his dry, warm lips. She leaned into the kiss and experienced it fully, memorizing the way he felt to her.**

** **

** **

** **

***Poem by Tad Stuck. Used with permission.**

** **


	3. Chapter 3 - A visit with Kami

Moments can be frozen

Moments can be frozen

Or fluid like melted chocolate

Flowing to us or away from us.

Gather the moments.

Taste the sweetness that is time.

One day those moments will be

The memories you carry in your heart.

She was afraid that'd be last time he'd touch her. He leaned back slightly and smiled at her. She smiled back. 

"Come on. We have someplace to go."

"Where?"

"It's safe. I'll show you."

Chantisu rocked back onto her heels. For some reason, maybe because she'd just laid her soul before Goku, she was afraid. Why did they need to go somewhere?

"Trust me."

"I want to."

Goku knew she needed more than his words. He picked up one of her hands. He smoothed his palm against hers, measuring the size difference and feeling her pulse. Chantisu's eyes followed his every movement. She reached up and felt his cheek, cradling his face in her hand. He leaned into her and slowly drew in a breath as his lips grazed hers. Her heart flared in response, her lips crackling with the electricity she'd felt every time he was in her space. 

Her hand snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. He responded by drawing her around the waist. Their kiss deepened, Chantisu opening beneath him. She tasted his tongue and his energy swept around her. Goku gently withdrew.

"Trust me?"

She nodded.

He helped her stand. 

"You'd better put this on." She pulled handed him the tunic she'd had layered over her shirt. He pulled it on over his head. It was a little tight but it would do. They took off flying hand in hand.

"Please, Mom! Can I go?"

Chi Chi stood over her son and looked at his sweet, round face. He had been very good lately and worked hard at his studies.

"Oh alright Gohan. Just be home by suppertime."

"Yippee!" Gohan lept straight into the air and did a back tuck mid-air.

Yamcha and Krillin laughed and joined him above the house. They had come over to take Gohan out for hamburgers and shakes. Krillin only had $20, he hoped it'd be enough to feed them all. Yamcha, of course, had no money.

"Thanks Chi Chi. We'll take good care of him."  
"More like he'll take care of you, Yamcha." Even though her words were harsh her tone was playful. "Have fun you guys."

"We will." Krillin and Gohan answered together. And with that they took off towards town.

Piccolo was hovering by his favorite waterfall, meditating. It had been a few days since he'd been able to let go of all the concerns of his friends. He must be getting soft, he thought. He felt a rock whiz by his ear. Uncrossing his legs, he flew straight up to see who had been hurling stones.

"Finally! I've been calling you for what seems like an hour. That towel you have stuffed on your ugly head must be blocking your gigantic ears."

"Vegeta, what do you want?"

"I want you to come with me to investigate what this Jikan and Chantisu are up to. I have reason to believe they are here to cause trouble."

"What proof do you have?"

"None, idiot. That's why I'm investigating."

Piccolo grunted in reply. He knew that being called idiot by Vegeta was about the same as being called dude by Yamcha, but still it rubbed him the wrong way.

"Not today. I'm busy."

"Doubtful." Vegeta waited, his arms crossed. He knew Piccolo couldn't really leave a mystery unsolved.

Piccolo bared his teeth. Vegeta was really starting to annoy him.

"I have no time for you or this. Leave."

"Fine. But when I break into their pod and find the evidence I'm looking for, you will not be told about it. Then you can go on kissing their asses while they make a baka out of you." 

He leaned back and his eyes twinkled mischievously. He knew that Piccolo had great pride and could not stand the thought of being made a fool of.

Piccolo gritted his teeth. "Which way is the damned pod?"

Mr. Po Po was not any where to be seen, so Goku led Chantisu to Kami's palace himself. Kami was resting in his chair when they walked in. He sat up and a smile came across his wrinkly face. 

"Is he Namekan like Piccolo?" Chantisu whispered to Goku.

"More than you'll know."

"Come in my children, come in. Goku, you are a good boy."

"Hi Kami. This is Chantisu. Kami is the guardian of our planet."

"Hello. Welcome." 

She felt humbled.

"Thank you." She extended her hand and Kami took it and held it for a moment.

"Goku, leave us now for a while. Then come back."  
"Ok Kami. Sure."

He turned and walked straight out, intending to find Mr. PoPo. Maybe he'd have a few stories to tell him and some fruit from his wonderful garden. Goku was hungry of course.

"Sit child." He indicated a large, over-stuffed pillow on the floor.

"Tell me about yourself."

She hesitated a moment and then began to tell Kami about how she came to the Earth.

He listened kindly and nodded his head. When she had finished with telling him about how she'd met Goku and the others he said, "Now tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what you're feeling right now. How you see yourself as a person."

"Oh." Chantisu was used to obeying authority. She saw this wizened Namek as a great authority. Anyone who would be trusted with a whole planet must be very powerful.

"I was born on Vegetasai. I grew up in a lower warrior caste. I was betrothed to a family slightly higher than my own. My father raised me in traditional Saiyan ways. For a long time, I lived that life. I traveled to planets and wiped out their population so other parasitic races could inhabit them. I never did mate with the Saiyan I was betrothed to. He became lost."

She was beginning to feel tears well up. She'd never told anyone things this personal before. Certainly not some one she'd just met. But Kami felt like a kindly grandparent to her. He posed no threat.

"Then I began to despise what I had become. There was nothing in me that was satisfied with killing innocents. I cut my tail and was travelling home to tell my father my decision. I knew that he'd probably kill me for it, for disgracing the family. But when I got home, the planet wasn't there anymore. I was devastated. I've been wandering the universe looking for my people. I only found Jikan on an already-conquered world. I took him along because he knew of a place that had many people. Maybe even Saiyans."

"What of your lost mate?"

She looked down at her hands and began to pick at her own fingers.

"Chantisu, you need to tell someone. It may as well be me."

She gazed up at Kami's smiling face.

"It's Goku. When he hit his head he forgot all he was supposed to do and be."

He nodded in response.

Piccolo and Vegeta landed near the campsite and scanned the area, looking for where a space pod might be hidden. Vegeta pointed off about thirty degrees Northwest. There was a large clump of trees. It was really the only wooded area around. It was the obvious choice.

They walked together silently. Neither was much for small talk with the other seeing how they barely tolerated each other. Once they reached the area and located the craft, Piccolo turned automatically to guard should anyone approach the area. 

"Ah, I haven't seen one of these in some time. Its condition is despicable. They have no respect for the property of Vegeta."

Since he was the ruler of whatever was left ofVegetasai, he assumed ownership of all that came from that planet. It was a natural progression for him, whether the owners' of the property saw it that way or not. He ran his hand over the shell until he found the keypad. He quickly keyed in the royal code that only the monarchy possessed. It opened every Saiyan pod in existence. The door hissed open as expected.

He sat in the curved cushion provided for the pilot. Immediately he started pushing buttons and pulling levers. He'd spent most of his adult life in one of these things; he knew them inside out. Something odd caught his eye. It was a small badge, made with

a gold and silver inlaid cover. He picked it up and it beeped.

"Damn it! I knew they were lying. I'll kill them both and enjoy it!"

He leaped from the pod and showed Piccolo.

"What is it?"

"A communicator you stupid lunk!"

"Do you know who they've been communicating with?"

"No. But I can find out."

He fingered a minute button on the under side. The device hummed a second, then crackled, then

"What the hell do you want?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He knew that voice. A black cloud of hatred passed over his face.

"Jikan, answer me you worm!"

He flipped the thing off. He raised is hand as if he would smash it but Piccolo quickly grabbed his arm to prevent it.

"We'll learn more if we keep it. Who was it, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta slowly turned his head. His face was consumed with rage.

"I didn't know that he somehow still lived. But now that I do know, I'll find him, gut him and blow him into a million tiny pieces." His voice was low. He was frighteningly calm.

"Who?"

"King Cold."

"You have a hard time expressing your feelings; it's very new to you."

Chantisu nodded. Kami leaned over and placed his gnarled hand on the top of her head.

"Just relax a bit and I will be with you for just a moment. It won't take long, ok?"

She nodded her assent.

He began to tell her what he felt in her; he knew she'd want to know.

"You feel alone, confusion and unrest. You have a deep yearning. Your heart is pure."

He lifted his hand from her and smiled.

"You two are intrinsically connected you know that, right?"

She was wide-eyed. Amazed that he knew her soul so well already. 

She said quietly, "I guess so. I feel sort of tired and empty but when he's near me my heart hums and my mind is…somehow more awake. I don't feel so separate from the world."

"Chantisu, he is a soulmate of yours. The arrangement at birth was not an accident. The question is what are you going to do about it?"

She sighed heavily. "Kami, I want to be with him. But it could destroy his life."

"That is not for you to decide. How his family deals with this is up to them."

She took this in. Kami was so wise and kind. As a guardian, she didn't believe he would ever advise her to do something that would purposefully hurt another.

"Child, listen. You belong here now. I won't tell you what to do. But I will be watching over you and protecting you just as I do the others. You are part of the Earth family now."

She leapt off her pillow and hugged him across the waist.

"Thank you, Kami!"

He chuckled. "You're welcome, dear. You're welcome."

He noticed Goku standing at the entrance looking unsure. He waved him in. He gently removed Chantisu from their embrace. He placed her hand in Goku's and held them both for a moment.

"You are at a sacred crossroads now. Choose wisely. Be happy."

With that Kami got up and left.

She smiled shyly at him and he smiled shyly at her.

The decision had been made.


	4. It is here now.

Chapter 4 - It is here now

**Chapter 4 **

**It is here now**

Vegeta and Piccolo landed in Goku's yard. Chi Chi came out of the house wiping her hands on her apron.

"Is Goku with you?"

"No. We came to see him." Piccolo replied. 

This wasn't out of the ordinary. Goku had a habit of staying away from home for weeks at a time. Sometimes even longer.

"Well, he said he was coming back last night and he didn't." 

Her face looked worried. That wasn't like him. He always kept his word.

"Have you seen either of those _new people around?" Vegeta asked, emphasizing "new" as if it were a disease._

"Actually, Chantisu was here last night. Goku was going to walk her back or something."

Piccolo and Vegeta exchanged looks. Goku was too strong to be hurt by this female but he could have been ambushed.

"We'll find out where he is Chi Chi." Piccolo assured her flatly.

"Good. And when you do find him, bring him home so I can give him a piece of my mind. Hmph!"

Vegeta and Piccolo took off again in the direction of the campsite. 

Gohan was stuffed. He'd eaten his bacon cheeseburger, a chocolate shake, extra large fries plus finished Yamcha's and Krillin's food.

**Belch "Sorry Guys!"**

"Hey that was pretty impressive."

"Yeah, I'd give it an 8.5 on the Richter scale!"

The trio laughed together. The cute little waitress came back to ask if they wanted anything else. Yamcha winked and said, "Only your phone number."

She made the annoyed "stk" sound that only women can do and rolled her eyes. She walked away before he could reply.

"Real smooth" teased Krillin.

"Shut up. Not like you got her number either."

Gohan watched his friends while they began to argue who actually deserved her number. He thought it was funny.

_Can you love me enough to let me go?_

_Is your jealousy born of fear_

_Of my not returning to you?_

_ _

_Know this young mind and heart_

_All things change without your consent_

_Pain is allowed not felt_

_I run free as do you_

_Will you run your feelings or will your feelings run you?_

Goku went home alone. He knew Chi Chi would be mad. He'd been out all night with no word home. She didn't care so much about him being gone – it was the not knowing where he was that pissed her off. He landed a moment to pick a few flowers for her. Maybe that'd lower her voice a few decibels.

How was he going to tell her all this? He had no idea but he wasn't one to plan things out anyway. He'd just tell her. He tried to see her through the window. She was standing at the stove, stirring something delicious-smelling. He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Chi Chi?"

She turned around and smiled a smile that was not totally full of joy. In fact it was almost feral. She looked like she was going to relish this fight.

"So, you're safe? I'm glad. Now I can kill you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I-"

She cut him off "Where did you get that ridiculous shirt?!"

"I borrowed it from Chantisu. We went to Kami's Lookout last night."

Chi Chi's brows relaxed a tick. She looked surprised.

"Why?"

"I think you'd better sit down. We have some things to talk about."

He set the flowers down on the table. Chi Chi hadn't noticed them at all.

Vegeta and Piccolo landed far enough from the camp to walk up undetected. They were on full alert, sensing any shift in the energy around them. Piccolo was fairly calm but Vegeta's stomach burned with a bitter rage that is born from having your entire world destroyed because of the one being's selfish desires. He finally had his chance for revenge. He would not let it slip through his fingers. That vermin spawn from this abomination has killed me once, he thought. He felt shame at having not died well, turning emotional at the end. He'd wished Kakarot had never heard those things. He'd beat Kakarot to this fight and destroy the bastard before the village idiot even knew the enemy was ever alive again. He'd never know the difference. This thought of keeping Kakarot in the dark pleased Vegeta greatly. He was too stupid to be of any help in a covert mission like this anyway. Hell, the Namekian was bad enough to have to drag along but he'd proven himself useful in the past.

"Guys, hold up."

Yamcha and Krillin stopped yammering at each other.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah. Something's up." Yamcha stood up.

"We'd better go." Krillin reached in his pocket and threw his twenty down on the table.

"Let's do it."

The three warriors stepped outside and took off from the sidewalk simultaneously.

They were following the energy surge in the atmosphere. It was coming from the direction of Jikan's campsite. The trio didn't know it, but they were flying into a trap.

**How many times can I disappoint you and still remain yours.**

**There's the box that I have to live in.**

**But do I?**

** **

**Are you mine…Am I yours?**

**Why do we belong to each other when we could just be there _for_ each other?**

**The box is velvety soft.**

**But it's still a box.**

She had really wanted to tear into him but found him so uncharacteristically serious that she'd forgotten about it. She sat down slowly into a kitchen chair. Goku pulled a chair over so that theirs knees touched. He felt like he was starving but didn't ask for any of the food that was cooking. He had to get through this with her.

"Chi Chi, remember how I got here, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, there was more planned for me than I remember. My family had arranged a mate for me. I was supposed to have conquered the Earth my eighteenth year. Then I was supposed to go back to Vegeta and be joined with this girl."

Chi Chi started shaking her head. She was very intelligent and was beginning to see where all of this was going.

"She's the one." It wasn't a question.

Goku nodded, his black spikes bobbing.

"So what is this all about?"

He sighed. This is where the rubber hit the road. He just needed to blurt it out.

"Chi Chi, I love you and Gohan very much. Nothing will ever change that."

He took her hand in his hoping she'd understand.

"I saw Kami. He says its no accident that we ran into each other again. I'm not leaving you at all."

Tears welled up in Chi Chi's big black eyes and spilled down her cheeks, the hot streaks staining them.

"But I have to find out what all this means. There is some kind of karmic connection here and I can't pretend that it's not."

Her breath hitched and she managed to get out, "Ok Goku. If you really need to do this…"

He nodded and kissed her. "It won't be that long."

He hugged her and held her for a moment. Then got up and went to get some things.

Vegeta and Piccolo stood waiting. The Saiyan Prince was grateful for the Namekian's silent nature. So many times he'd had to shut up the entire Z force to make sure the approaching armies didn't sense them before landing. He'd often marveled at how such idiotic warriors had survived this long.

Vegeta felt the approach of Gohan, Yamcha and Krillin. He turned his head slightly toward Piccolo. He gave an almost imperceptible nod. That was all the quiet men needed to communicate. Neither of them noticed how much they were alike: aloof, prideful to a fault, serious and fearless.

The younger Z warriors came into sight. When they saw Vegeta and Piccolo they sped up and touched down gracefully in front of them.

"Hey Piccolo-san!"

He nodded, just one side of his mouth curling to smile at his favorite student.

"What's going on? Do you guys feel it coming?" Yamcha asked.

"Of course, Baka. Now shut up so they don't detect us."

Gohan gently yanked on Piccolo's arm. The Namekian bent so that Gohan knew he was listening.

"Is my dad coming?" he whispered.

"I can't answer that Gohan" Piccolo's voice sounded gently in his mind instead of his ears. Gohan nodded. He felt very uneasy. He'd feel better is his dad was there.

Chantisu and Goku arrived at Kami's lookout once again. The sun was beginning to dip on the west side of the planet. They could see the golden orange color flavoring the clouds hovering over the land. It was quite beautiful. Chantisu looked at Goku; his black eyes reflected the bright colors he was watching. She felt so close to him then, sharing this sight and feeling the same awe. He shook his head.

"Whoa. We better get going."

She smiled. He could be so funny sometimes.

Mr. PoPo was standing in front of the palace holding an umbrella.

"Rain, Mr. PoPo?"

The small, round black man chuckled, "No, Goku, but it never hurts to be prepared."

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Uh. Yeah. I guess."

"Is Kami-sama inside, Mr. PoPo?" Chantisu asked.

Mr. PoPo chuckled again. Something was delighting him and it beat the heck out of the both of them as to what it was.

"Yes, yes he is. Go on in."

Inside, they approached Kami as he sat on his dai.

Bowing low they said, "Konichi Wa, Kami-sama."

"Hello. Come and sit with me, my children."

They moved to sit, one on each side.

"So, you decided to try this. I thought you might."

"We wanted to come see you Kami. To ask you something." Goku said.

"You know the Seishin to Toki no Heya is for training, Goku" Kami said sternly. "It's unoccupied now." He continued more softly, "I must admit, I had the same thought. You may enter only if you agree that both of you will train. It's the only way I can allow it."

Goku turned to Chantisu. She looked slightly confused. 

"It's a hyperbolic time chamber. We spend one day in there and a whole year passes inside the chamber."

She nodded her head absorbing this information.

"It isn't the most pleasant at times. It can get really hot or really cold."

"I'm used to harsh weather."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. The gravity is ten times what it is on Earth. I think that's the hardest to get used to."

She swallowed hard. "Well, it is only for a day."

"It's a year."

Kami took her hand, "Child, do not enter unless you're completely sure you want to. Even though a day passes here, it takes a year to get out."

She sighed. Then she looked at the object of her desire. His face was relaxed. His eyes watched her but he wasn't anticipating any particular answer. She appreciated his unattachment to her decision.

"Let's do it", she said determinedly. 

She thought to herself, "This is the last day of our acquaintance."

Kami led them out to the building where the time and space chamber was housed. He stopped in front of the door.

"Are you both sure you want this?"

Goku nodded his head, causing his hair to bob around again.

Chantisu simply answered, "yes".

"I will only open the door a full twenty four hours later. This will conclude your year within the chamber."

He embraced them both in turn. "Train hard and live well this year."

The warriors stood silently in a semi-circle waiting for the enemy. The sky was crystalline blue and cloudless. It didn't look possible that something vile could come from it.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble beneath their feet. Rocks and debris started to float upward. A huge, sudden "crack" zapped, shattering the air. 

"What the Hell!?" Vegeta shouted.

All the Z fighters rose as if a cloud, avoiding injury. A huge fissure began opening. A shiny blue hull started to rise from the hole. The crack widened and the ship rose up slowly, the creaking metal scraping against the sharply torn rock. It would seem the enemy had arrived.

As Chantisu opened the door she looked at Goku. He had a crooked but dazzling smile on his face. He reminded her of a little boy who'd just gotten what he wanted for his birthday. She felt a little nervous herself. What if they found out they irked the hell out of each other? Or worse yet, what if he decided he was tired of her company?

She felt his hand on the small of her back, guiding her into the chamber. This gentle gesture, so gossamer light in nature, reassured her that she'd made the right decision. They both began to anticipate the coming days. Truly, they'd know each other soon and what it meant.

End of chapter 4. Next Chapter – we're looking at some serious action with the Z fighters and within the chamber. Rating warning – it will be an R or NC 17.

Constructive criticism and feedback to [goku_s_girl@hotmail.com][1].

I eat flames for breakfast.

   [1]: mailto:goku_s_girl@hotmail.com



	5. All Things Past and Present

Corruption's power runs deep and wide

Chapter five notes: Firstly, I'd like to thank all of you who've stuck with the story this far. I appreciate your encouragement and I hope you enjoy the rest of the "tail".

Just an FYI – Chantisu is pronounced "Shon-tee-zhu".

Definitely a hard R rating – if you've been lying about your age it's time to stop here. No minors. I'll design a chapter five suitable for you.

And for all those who cried out at the thought of poly-amory, bail now! (I don't want to hear "Its your fault because I couldn't stop myself") This is where the rubber hits the road. Enjoy the ride ;)

_ _

_ _

**Chapter Five – All things past and present**

_ _

_ _

_Corruption's power runs deep and wide._

_But it never lasts long._

_ _

_Triumph comes swiftly before the army knows its defeat._

_Fight hard, live hard, die hard._

_ _

_Embrace the darkness to bring the light_

_ _

The ship made terrible squealing, ripping noises as rock tore against titanium. It was almost unbearable for Piccolo. He grit his teeth and waited for the craft to be totally exposed.

"Get out you cowards!" Vegeta was shouting, tensing for the inevitable battle.

Gohan was wide-eyed and looked frightened. Piccolo nodded to him and he felt slightly better.

The spacecraft listed to the starboard side then righted itself on the hard ground. Dust clouds swirled around making it impossible to see who was disembarking. Short, squat creatures came out in pairs, their skin a fuchsia pink and their hair just nubby spikes. Eight, then ten, then twelve came rolling out. 

Vegeta waited, not patiently, for the bastard he'd thought his son had killed to reappear from the dead. "Get out of the ship you idiotic puss. I'll pull you out by your vocal cords and wrap them around your ankles!"

Gohan looked shocked. He'd seen Vegeta angry before, but he'd never seem him like this. His face was flushed and almost purple. All his veins stood out. He wanted this battle more than he'd wanted anything in his life. Except defeating Kakarot.

_Quiet moments tick by._

_Slipping like the stream that the fish and crabs love to go with._

_ _

_The rocks stand still but yet they move. _

_They are ground away by the easy flow._

Goku and Chantisu were sitting on the floor. They had a candle and some incense burning. Both had their eyes closed, their legs crossed with their knees touching. They were meditating. Chantisu leaned forward so that her forehead rested ever so lightly on Goku's. His breathing changed slightly but he said nothing. An energy aura began to glow around them. It was tinged pink and hummed softly. It wasn't anything like the aura a Saiyan would create in battle.

She sighed and opened her eyes. He felt the change and opened his eyes too. He smiled at her and she took his hand, squeezing it.

"That was…" she began.

"Incredible." He finished. It was her turn to smile.

"Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"You felt it, didn't you?"

"You mean the waves?"

She nodded.

"Oh yeah. It was constant. Kinda soft at first but then it was like making my whole body pulse."

"I'm so relieved." She laughed a bit. "I thought maybe it was only me."

"Nope. That was us."

Her eyes shined at him. He was so unassuming and guileless. Everything he said was straight from his heart. He didn't try to hide things or change depending on who he was talking to. She was beginning to love him. And Chantisu realized that this was how it was supposed to be. This is what it would have been like to be his mate. She silently thanked Kami for allowing this to happen.

"Ow! That's hot!" 

A pan clattered to the floor. Goku was blowing on his fingers, ignoring the mess splayed out on the rug.

"Goku! You always use the pot holders when taking the pans off the stove." 

She had to chuckle at him. He was in such a hurry to eat what he'd prepared; he'd forgotten the first thing she'd taught him about cooking.

Chantisu took his arm and led him to the sink. She ran cool water over his fingers. He smiled as relief washed over his face.

"Much better, ahhh."

Chantisu couldn't help it – he was so adorable in his simplicity.

She reached up with her face and kissed his cheek.

He looked surprised. Then pleased. 

"Thanks for not yelling at me."

"For what?"

"For making a mess."

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you didn't burn yourself worse."

"Wow." He thought to himself. "She's so different. At home I'd be spending the night in the cave with Higher Dragon."

He reached down to her cheek and kissed it.

"Well, thanks just the same."  
  


_ _

Chantisu had trained hard before. Or so she'd thought. She'd been battling Goku for going on the third hour. Her clothes were absolutely soaked through. She gotten in a few good kicks and punches but for the most part, she'd been beaten up. It wasn't malicious. It was just hard, tough training. 

Goku had taught her some new moves and ways to gather ki blasts that she hadn't known or understood before. They had spent hours discussing strategy and technique, power and ki. She'd spent more time on her fighting techniques in this time chamber than she had almost in a whole training semester on Vegeta.

She charged at him and he dodged her easily, doubling up his fists to send her to the floor again. This time she flipped sideways and caught him across the jaw with her left foot. She heard the satisfying "crack" of connection.

Quicker than sound, Goku flipped backwards and rapidly fired three consecutive ki blasts, knocking her to floor anyway. She got up slowly. Chantisu wiped the sweat from her forehead and surged forward again.

_Falling can be so gentle. It can be slow too._

_Fast is the way it happens most._

_ _

_The fall pets me and holds me._

_I love the feeling that it brings._

_ _

_Freedom_

_Flight_

_Affection_

_Relflection_

_ _

_Falling is beautiful and so am I._

_ _

She ran a hot bath, pouring in a large amount of aromatic bubble stuff. It was supposed to have herbs to relieve sore muscles. Chantisu figured she'd need a forest of herbs to relieve the pain she'd been feeling since beginning training with Goku. He was the strongest fighter she'd ever encountered. And yet, he instinctively knew her limits, challenging her to the very edge of her abilities, the actual cusp of true injury to make her stronger each day. It was amazing to watch how he calculated just how far to go, making miniscule adjustments in the strength of his kicks, punches and ki blasts. He was keeping his promise to Kami, training seriously while they got the opportunity to know each other better.

Dropping off her stinky, sweaty clothes, she lowered herself into the large tub, sighing a loud, satisfied sigh. Her face became flushed from the heat but it was sinking into her muscles, relieving the tension and soreness. Chantisu needed this time to herself. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy every single minute with Goku, because she did, but things were changing for her and in her. She needed time to process, to think and become. Besides, Goku was still in the training room. He'd promised himself he would do five hundred crunches. When she'd left, he was on about three-twenty-five.

She sank deeper into the tub and began to think about how they had gotten through the stories of their childhoods. They had made a small fire (which they promised each other to not tell Kami about it) and popcorn. It had felt like a date. He told her of Gohan, the old man that had raised him. How he'd loved him and cared for him even when he was a wild, aggressive Saiyan monster of a child. That is where he'd learned what true love was about. The lesson that no matter how some one treats you, you can still choose to love them.

She'd shared how she was the 'baby" of the family. All her brothers were strong warriors and they assumed she'd never make it to that status. She'd trained harder than ever. She'd prove them wrong. In the meantime, her family kept reminding her that she was be mated to Kakarot and they would have fine, strong Saiyan offspring. In the end, when Kakarot became lost, they gave up on the idea and allowed her to train full time. She'd become a better than average warrior herself. And she'd served the kingdom willingly. Even though her family was not very affectionate, she still missed them terribly and at that point in her story, she'd cried.

Never had she shed so many tears than she had in front of Goku. He simply took her into his strong arms and let her have her feelings. She'd felt like she never wanted to leave that place, safe and warm, cherished.

The door to the bathroom opened, pulling her out of her reverie. Spiked hair popped into view, but his face did not. 

"Chanti?" He'd taking to calling her this. 

"Yes?"

"Are you almost done?"

"Why?"

"Um. I don't know. I was just wondering."

He misses me, she thought to herself.

**Yes I do.**

Oh my god, I heard that!

**Yeah, it's begun**. **I figured it would soon.**

** **

The whole conversation had taken place without spoken words. They had bonded in the traditional Saiyan way and could now "hear" each other's thoughts.

Chi Chi arrived at Bulma's around 10:30. No one was home at her house and she could sure use a talk with someone who'd understand being married to a Saiyan. Well not exactly married. But she knew her younger friend would get this. So she rapped on the door and waited for Bulma to answer.

The door swung open and Bulma was standing there in a tiny mini-skirt and bright pink cap-sleeved top. Her hair was fixed and she looked very happy.

"ChiChi! Nice to see you." She opened the door wider. "Come in."

As soon as Chi Chi stepped in, Bulma could tell something was troubling her.

"What's wrong?"she asked.

Chi Chi felt a little numb inside. It was hard to express exactly what was wrong.

"We'd better sit down first, Here." Bulma led her to the sofa.

As soon as she sat, Chi Chi began to cry. Loudly!

Bulma put her arm around her friend and comforted her the best she could without knowing what the problem was.

"He…left…with ***hic..** her! He….said….he'd be back."

"Goku? Left with who?"

"That new girl." Chi Chi wailed.

"Oh, Goku will be back. He gave his word. He never breaks his word." 

Bulma got Chi Chi a glass of water. As she drank, her hiccups subsided and she calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry Bulma. You know how I can get hysterical."

Bulma just patted her knee, knowing better than to agree with that.

"Now, why did they go?"

"They said they had been betrothed to one another on Vegeta. They wanted time to check it out or something. Kami said they were kharmically connected. I know he'll be back. It's just so upsetting."

"Goku loves you, right?"

Chi Chi nodded.

"And you love him."

"Of course."

"Then what are you worried about?"

Chi Chi thought about it for a minute. 

"Nothing I guess."

"That's a girl. Now, do you know where the rest of the guys are?"

Chi Chi shook her head.

"Me either. I'll bet they're up to no good!"

Chi Chi took Bulma's hand.

"Do you have any ice cream?"

Bulma giggled.

"Yes, we have tons. Let's go make banana splits!"

Goku's face slowly filled the doorframe. His smile was shy. Chantisu sank into the bubbles, hiding her body from his view. She already felt somewhat exposed by having Goku hear what she was thinking. But it also made her feel safe. Like she'd never be alone again. She'd experienced loneliness plenty on her journeys and never cared to return to that place again.

"Chanti?" He said out loud.

She answered, "Hm?" looking at the bath water.

** **

**Look at me.**

** **

She complied.

He said, "It's okay, you know. Don't be frightened."

"Goku, I'm not afraid. It's just very new to me."

"Me too."

"Really?"

He nodded his head.

"I thought you and…" she left off.

**Not quite.**

** **

Chantisu nodded in reply.

"Come on and get out. I'll fix you something nice to eat."

He walked across the room and picked up a large green towel.

You don't care that I'm naked?

**Why would I? It's just you. I think I know you pretty well by now.**

** **

She stood up in the tub. Goku approached her with the towel, holding it out for her. As she stepped into it, his eyes became saucer-like. He saw her lithe muscles on her small frame, all the bruises he'd probably caused himself. His eyes lingered for a moment on her bottom.

He laughed, "I didn't say it wouldn't be fun though!"

She giggled and wrapped herself in the towel, following him out of the steamy room.

Four fuchsia men charged Gohan at once. The tiny semi-Saiyan flew upward kicking and blocking so fast that Piccolo knew he'd be fine outnumbered. Besides, he had his own worries - about four of them to be exact. He growled and attacked sending them flying in a quadratic pattern that ending up splaying over the nearby rock face.

The remaining four purple men split up to challenge Yamcha and Krillin. Krillin seemed to be fairing better than his lazier counterpart. Everyone tried to tell Yamcha he needed to train more seriously but it just wasn't in his nature. He was taking a lot more punches than he really ought to and it would wear him down a lot more quickly than the others.

Vegeta turned his attention away from the erupted spacecraft. He felt someone approaching. Jikan came flying into the scene and hovered directly in front of the Prince.

"You. I knew you were nothing but vermin!"

"Maybe you should have been more polite. Maybe none of this would of happened…not!"

"I truly can't wait to kill you!"

Vegeta powered up quickly and threw himself into battle with Jikan. The outlander wasn't very fast and his reaction time cost him dearly. Vegeta, so enraged, threw his fists into Jikan's chest, cracking ribs over and over again. As Jikan couldn't hold himself up anymore, he started his decsent. Vegeta flashed below him, lifting his knee as a breaking table. Jikan landed hard on it and Vegeta crashed down on his back making the impact doubly painful. Blood began to pour from his mouth. Internal injuries were obvious.

"Homeless dog – meet your death!"

Vegeta pointed a finger at Jikan and fired blasts at his face. Then he knelt and whispered to him, "I always knew you weren't Saiyan. You didn't have the strength for it. Now you will die for even thinking of impersonating one."

Vegeta raised his hand, it was hard positioned; he growled once and threw the blow, striking Jikan's neck. The man's head lay at an odd angle, being nearly severed from the neck. Jikan's bloods splattered up onto Vegeta's clothing, face and hair. The Prince stood.

"Now for that cowardly bastard, Cold."

He made good on his promise to feed her well. Goku was fussing around the kitchen in an apron. He looked sweet and funny at the same time. Chantisu had changed into comfortable shorts and a tank top. She'd piled her wet hair on top of her head in a loose bun. Small drying wisps framed her face. Her eyes glowed green in the soft light as she watched her Goku preparing her meal.

"Here you go!" He placed in front of her a beautiful plate of sautéed chicken and mushrooms with a light cream sauce. 

"How did you know how to make this?"

"Let's just say I've been doing a little research while you've been sleeping."

Her mouth dropped open in amazement.

"O…kay. Mm. It's delicious." She answered with her mouth full of the first flavorful bite. The chicken almost melted between her teeth and the mushrooms added a musky dark flavor that filled her mouth.

He sat down and joined her with his own plate. They didn't talk much as they polished off plate after plate of food. There's really no sight like that of a Saiyan couple having dinner.

When they were all finished, she thanked him. He smiled.

"It was fun. I didn't know cooking could be that much fun."

He took her hand. Then he rose and pulled her up too.

He walked her to their "living area" where all the pillows lay on the floor.

She wrapped one arm around his neck while he snaked his right arm around her waist, pulling her in close. 

He looked at her.

**This is right, you know?**

** **

She nodded. 

Yes, I know. It's time.

He leaned into her, capturing her mouth with his own. He tasted her lips, savoring their sweet flavor and exploring them with his tongue. She sighed and felt chills over her arms and up her neck. He laughed a hungry laugh and deepened the kiss, venturing into the rest of her mouth. It was warm and tasted oh, so good.

He cradled her face in his left palm and her knees began to feel weak. How could she keep standing while he was doing this to her, with her? She quickly pushed her own tongue into his mouth and swirled it around to feel him. He tasted just as she had imagined, hot and smoky but clean. It was the best thing she'd ever experienced.

Goku lowered down to his knees, bringing her with him. The carpet was soft, the pillows inviting. He leaned back and pulled her atop him. She ran her fingers through his spikes, feeling how soft his hair actually was. She thought it'd be course and tough but it felt like velvet wheat, thick but supple.

"Oh Chanti. This is right. I've never felt like this before." He admitted breaking their kiss for a brief moment.

"Me either, Goku. I'm sure that I love you."

That caused his heart to flare, not with fear but a fierce emotion that was a burning passionate, love. 

He rolled her over and stroked her face as he studied her eyes.

**I love you too. We're meant to do this.**

** **

She felt her chest singing to his thought. It was more than she'd expected and certainly she knew the truth when she heard it. Chantisu could feel the truth of it and her body answered that truth. She reached up and pulled him down, demanding more of his lips.

He hand was moving down, then pushing her top up. So gentle were his hands, that had she not known he could destroy the Earth with those very hands, she'd have never guessed his true strength. She lifted her head, allowing him to take it off. She pushed at his shirt, asking him to comply. One handed, he tore it off over his head, exposing that amazing, chiseled chest. Chantisu drank in the look and feel of his chest. Oh how she'd wanted to touch it that night in the woods. The contact, the feel of their skin together made their bodies heat up immediately.

Chantisu pushed him off and got up to wriggle out of her shorts. Goku followed suit, dropping his ghia pants on the floor. They rushed at one other, eager to feel each other's body again. Time seemed to slow once they came together. There was no turning back after this point and both seemed to mark the moment. Then jump over the cliff.

Locked in an intense kiss that caused Chanti to lose her balance, they tumbled to the pillows. His hands ran up and down her sides, teasing her. She moaned and he smiled. Goku continued to venture with his hands, feeling her breasts brushing her nipples so that they stiffened in response.

Chantisu ran her hands up and down his back and buttocks. He felt like warm, flexible iron. She squeezed him. His head popped up in surprise. She laughed, "What?"

"Nothing. Wasn't expecting that."

She did it again and he laughed. "That I was expecting."

Goku's face became serious once more, his pupils dilated so that his eyes looked almost entirely black. He sank down to her, taking her lips and mouth again. She wiggled underneath him, squirming because she'd never wanted anything so much in her life as she wanted him inside her now.

She felt his hand between them, sinking lower to feel her. No one had done that to her before quite like that. It wasn't like he owned her but shared her. His fingers were gentle in their probing, coaxing a wonderful response from her. "Oh Goku…" that was all she could get out because coherent thought was a thing of the past.

Raising himself on his right arm, he sought her. She held still for the exact …moment…when…the two…became one.

"Oh Chan…nnttt" was all he could manage as he melted into her, fusing with her sweetness and she with his strength.

I know. 

**It'smore than..**

** **

I know.

**God!**

** **

He began to move slowly, expressing himself with his eyes. She looked up at him as he smiled a subtle smile and kept moving. The warm chills were sweeping over her as she felt her arousal climb to a new height.

Goku threw his head back and moaned. He was having to be disciplined, not something he wasn't used to but here it was a new practice. He wanted to drag this out, stretch the experience as long as possible for both of them.

Chantisu grabbed his waist, digging her fingers into his flesh, beginning to drive him into her. She couldn't wait anymore. He'd have to abandon his plan.

She wanted all of him now. And she wanted him faster.

Goku was happy to comply, feeling his own orgasm building quickly.

I'm going to… Ihave to.

**Do. Do it. I'll come with you.**

** **

Her eyes snapped open and took him in. At the precise moment their eyes locked, it released something they both knew was waiting to come. Crashing, exploding, exulting over the edge, riding waves of extreme mutual pleasure. The pleasure of being one where there once was two. The pleasure of completely being and knowing the other. 

Gokugently lowered himself to her side. She turned her back to spoon him. He snuggled his nose into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Sweet Chanti."

She sighed the contented sigh of someone who knows she's completely loved.

"Love you, Goku" she muttered before drifting off to sleep.

** **


	6. The Beat goes On

Gohan had eliminated the small first by knocking them into a pit he'd blasted out of the rock then hitting them with a borrowe

Before I get into this next chapter I need to thank some people. Firstly, Torasuki. If it weren't for you, I'd have forgotten my passion for writing. Arigato from the bottom of my heart, Tora-chan. Secondly, I'd like to thank a certain war-lovin' guy. You're the best fan I ever had! And yes, you're ….I won't say it. Lastly, thanks to all who have read and reviewed the story. Just to know some people are enjoying this is giving me great pride and pleasure….Goku's Girl

Chapter Six

The Beat goesOn

Gohan had eliminated the small first four opponents by knocking them into a pit he'd blasted out of the rock then hitting them with a borrowed attack, his father's Kiao ken. Yamcha needed help and the boy came to his side, defeating the ugly little man with an ease that made Yamcha feel ashamed.

Vegeta waited for the arrival of the true enemy; Jikan lay dead and forgotten.

It became quiet. Nothing happened.

It became dark. Nothing happened.

"I'm hungry" Gohan muttered.

"Go home if you like child. I don't need your help anyway. You'll just be in the way!"

"Gohan's right.They aren't coming now. Maybe they'll get here in the morning." Krillin said.

Piccolo added, "We could camp at their old campsite. There's probably food. That way we can keep an eye on the area."

"For once you make sense Green Man." Vegeta hissed. "Fine. We'll go back. But we take shifts watching the area. You," he pointed at Yamcha, "you take the first watch."

"But-" Yamcha started. Then he remembered that this self-appointed captain could rip his lungs out with one hand and not break a sweat.

"I can eat first, right?" he finished.

Vegeta nodded once. "I'll keep watch for all you little girls while you fill your bellies. Now go. I tire of your faces."

Vegeta turned away from them and crossed his arms. Vegeta didn't want food; he wanted revenge.

Goku had been up early. He took a bath and made breakfast. Chantisu was sleeping still. She'd become much stronger in the past few months. So Goku had stepped up the training. It was making a greater demand on her stamina but where she lacked physical strength she made up for in will. Goku looked in on her and decided not to wake her. She deserved to sleep in. He started to tip toe out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" came the muffled voice from within the mounded pile of blankets and pillows.

Instead of answering her, he just vaulted for the bed, crashing down onto the lump that was her body and tangled bed clothing.

"Oof! You!"

The blankets rose up and attacked.

"Yah! A blob!" Goku screamed out in mock terror as he jumped up on his knees.

Chantisu grabbed his wrists, threw her body against his and rode him down to the futon.

**Got me.**

** **

_Mhm…now what will I do with you?_

A smile blossomed across his face, his eyes crinkling at the corners.Chantisu loved this smile, the one that made him into a little boy again.

In their few months together their training wasn't the only thing that had become more intense. The lovemaking had reached a state where urgency wasn't needed but they were so clear with each other, so passionate that it felt explosive and yet comforting. Chantisu was gentle with him but strong, communicating her needs without demands. Goku was devoted, careful and oh, so single-minded. His simplicity was beautiful in action.

Their eyes locked onto each other's.

_I'm glad we came here._

**Me, too.**

** **

I_ would have never known what it was like to love you…what are we going to do?_

Goku could feel her despair. He reached around her neck, his fingers twining in her rich chocolate brown hair. He pulled her gently to his lips.

**Just love each other while we can.**

** **

She felt sad.

"I know" He guided her to his chest and stroked her head. "I know."

Goku was a man of his word. He'd spent many of his quiet mornings thinking about what he'd done here. He didn't feel guilty. He knew that was a waste of time. But he felt…responsible. He knew leaving would break Chanti's heart. Down in his heart, he knew he was her hatsukio*. This was the only time she'd known love. And truthfully, this was the only time he'd know love in this way: unfettered by judgment, guilt and fault. Of course he would return to Chi Chi. But would his heart? That he couldn't answer and he couldn't think about it when Chanti was awake.

Now. We need to be here now.That's why we met. That's why we found each other again –

** **

He felt her head bob a bit in agreement. One hot tear soaked into his shirt.

"Oh no. Please don't."

_It's ok. I'm ok._

She lifted her head and smiled at him. She looked so sweet, her hair messy and tank top askew. And he knew she would be fine.

"Alright. Let's have some breakfast. I made pancakes!"

"You did?!" Her eyes lit up.

He nodded enthusiastically. 

She leapt up from him and bounded off the futon. He laughed at her eagerness. Yep, a Saiyan appetite was a Saiyan appetite, male or female.

Star light 

Star bright

The first star I see tonight will be the enemy sneaking at night

Piccolo built a fire. The cave was large enough for all of them to fit comfortably. There was some food and cooking utensils.It smelled really good as Krillin stirred a mixture of eggs, meat and cheese. 

"Vegeta's missing out" Yamcha said without thinking. After all, he was the reason Vegeta was missing the meal in the first place.

"Maybe I'll take him some."Gohan offered.

"Your funeral" Yamcha muttered. His dislike for the Saiyan Prince had never waned since he'd stolen Bulma away from him. In fact, now that Vegeta had become a powerful Super Saiyan, Yamcha was frightened and intimidated by him. He was clearly becoming bitter.

Gohan chose not to answer. After wolfing down his own portion, he refilled his plate and set out to find him. He was easy to spot, silhouetted against the night sky. The stars were twinkling madly and lit the sky, making it glitter. He stood proud and erect. His body had become like steel, hardened by countless hours of abuse at 300 times gravity. But his spirit had changed too. He was still a fierce warrior, ruthless in battle and typically acrid to all in hearing range. But having a son and a place to call home seem to give him a sense of being centered. He'd come to a state of acceptance. The fact that his planet was no more and his son lived here had forced Earth to be his home. And somewhere very deep in his flawed soul, it seemed to be okay with him.

Gohan couldn't help but admire him. Even though there was a lot Vegeta had done that Gohan would never understand the why of it, he'd still come to the aid of the Z fighters many, many times. And he'd never once asked for anything in return.

Vegeta sensed him and turned.

"Well?"

Gohan held out the plate.

"I thought you might like some."

One side of his mouth lifted for a split second. It almost could have been a smile.

He took the offered plate and nodded.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

Gohan gathered his courage. This was a question that had been on his mind for a long time.

"Well Boy?"

"Why do you hate my Dad so much?" he blurted out in a rush. He was poised for anything. He had no idea how Vegeta would react. Surprisingly nothing happened.

Then he heard a tiny sigh.

"You wouldn't understand."

Gohan laid a hand on Vegeta's forearm, duplicating the strength and confidence of his father. 

"I'd like to."

There was a pause.

"The food was sufficient. Take the plate back and send out that idiot, Yamcha. He's rested his lazy carcass long enough."

Gohan took the plate and turned to go. Then he turned back and faced the proud, dark figure who claimed to be his father's enemy.

"Thanks for talking to me anyway."

"Hmph" was the only reply he got. As he was walking back to the cave, he didn't see the small, private smile on Vegeta's lips.

*means first love

More to come in Chapter 7.


	7. Fate Twists the Knife

Note to all: I'm so sorry this took so long to post

Note to all: I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I've been letting RL kick my ass!

Thanks for hanging in there with me. GG

** **

** **

Chapter 7 

**Fate twists the knife**

Piccolo sat up from his makeshift bed on the floor of the cave. He sensed a great power before he was even conscious. Leaning on one arm, he called "Hey, wake up you guys. They're coming."

At that same moment, Yamcha burst into the cave shouting, "They're on their way! I saw them!"

Vegeta rose up immediately alert. Gohan sat up rubbing his eyes. Feeling the approaching energy burst, he jumped up from the floor.

"We've got to get out there before they land. We need to have an advantage."

The others nodded their agreement. Krillin shook a little.

"Man, that's a lotta power!"

"Shut up. It's time to move." Vegeta snarled.

The group ran outside, toward the surging force that approached from the starry sky.

The ships screamed as they burst through the atmosphere, whistling their arrival. Only the Z fighters heard them. Each was poised and ready but not all were calm. Yamcha was sweating profusely, the side of his mouth twitching at almost regular intervals. Krillin looked determined but had anyone been watching for long, they would have noticed his hands shaking.

"I feel Freiza! How can it be?!"

Gohan nodded. He was sure Vegeta was right. He felt it too.

"Cooler's here too." Piccolo spat out between his gritted teeth.

"Impossible!" the Prince shouted.

"We've seen so many impossible things happen, I don't think there's any such thing anymore." Gohan said in quiet wisdom. He seemed to be the calmest in the burgeoning storm. He almost looked like the eye, centered midst all his friends and allies. 

The spacecraft touched down approximately three hundred yards away. The fighters rose like a flock and soared to meet the battle. Touching down, they waited for the door to open. The ship was hissing and popping. It had to be malfunctioning. The hatch blasted off its hinges and King Cold himself stepped from the wounded vehicle. He started chuckling as soon as his eyes caught Vegeta.

"You still alive?" he asked in his annoying nasally singsong voice.

"The lowest-class Saiyan would outlive any of you weakling freaks!" his veins began popping out on his forehead. He'd never wanted to kill anyone more than he wanted to kill this arrogant bastard standing before him. He could taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue and could smell it in the air around him.

King Cold just chuckled again and stood aside the ship, allowing Frieze and Cooler to step down beside him.

"Tell us how this can be?!" Piccolo demanded to know.

An evil smile grew across the ugly king's face.

"Technology is beautiful thing, wouldn't you agree my sons?" 

He turned to Piccolo and addressed him.

"My scientists only need three cells to make us whole again. Genetic material was harvested from space, collecting cells from the each of us. These scientists worked tirelessly to bring back their monarchy. They knew they'd be rewarded richly."

Piccolo frowned. "One cell isn't enough. It can't be."

"It is when you're ninety-eight percent machine" Cooler hissed resentfully.

"What?!"

The group of fighters couldn't believe it. How could machines have power levels, extreme power levels at that? It still wasn't making sense but Cooler and Frieze took a fighting stance. It looked like time for talk was over.

Chi Chi had left Bulma's around 8:30. They'd spent time talking a lot about their men. Chi Chi marveled at Bulma's attitude about Vegeta. She didn't care that he wasn't around all the time. She didn't even really care that Vegeta wasn't committed to her. But she loved him. That was clear. She just didn't need him. And that was something she'd never been able to let go of: her need for Goku. It was like she felt at risk when he wasn't around. She worried a lot about him and had a great need to be able to see him and reassure her he was all right. It didn't seem very healthy but she didn't know how to change it.

The house was quiet and dark. No one at home. "What kind of a mother lets her child go away for days, fighting all the evils of the universe?" she lamented to herself. Sighing, she turned on a few lights and lay down on the couch. She couldn't sleep in their bed when he wasn't there; she wake up almost every hour thinking he'd come home. It was better here on the sofa, where she could see the door open. Covering herself with an afghan, Chi Chi gave in to slumber.

Kami sat dozing in his throne. Goku and Chantisu had been in the chamber for twelve hours now. He knew that they had bonded, he could hear their thoughts if he chose to. He did not. But he was pleased for these two; the universal energy that creates fate and karma had pre-ordained this. And his being part of weaving the fabric of reality was always gratifying. Being a guardian, one watched a lot but one did not actually **do** a lot. Action felt good.

Of course, Kami knew that consequences would have to be paid. He knew Goku would end up flipping the bill on this one but he didn't know exactly how. Universal law was law and it couldn't be avoided forever. As wise as he was, he did not see into the future. He only knew the certainty of the nature of the future. And Goku wouldn't escape it unscathed.

He rocked slowly over her, watching her face as his body gave her pleasure. She smiled at him as he made love to her, moving and harmonizing with him. Nothing was hurried and each movement was savored for the pure excitement and anticipation of the crashing waves that were on their horizon.

He bent and kissed her lips tenderly, tasting their sweetness and reveling in their warmth. She opened her mouth beneath him and took his tongue into her mouth, stroking it with her own.

He fell into the kiss, never stopping his steady movements, taking her hands in his own. He laced his fingers, twining them with her tiny ones and squeezed her hand. She returned the pressure. 

Moving slightly quicker, they began to rise, heated and passionate. He broke the kiss to whisper "I love you" in her ear.

She returned his words, meaning them, and kissed his glistening chest.

His hands squeezed again. They were reaching the place together and it was so good.

He bent to her mouth again, this time plundering it for all that was his to take. She squirmed wildly under him, taking all that he was offering. 

Faster they moved as one until time shattered before them and all lights were brilliant diamonds in their eyes. Waves of pleasure started in his lower back as he came within her. She shuddered almost violently as she contracted around him, her orgasm so intense she couldn't speak.

He rolled over and pulled her back against him. An arm draped across her middle protectively even though there was no threat within the chamber. She smiled again, loving him so dearly for being so close. 

Kissing the back of her head he whispered, "Soon."

Her eyes popped open. "What do you mean?"

**You're pregnant. You'll find out soon.**

** **

_How do you know?_

_ _

**I felt it. Last week.**

She hid her thoughts from him now. She felt an intense joy at having created a new life with him. But she was scared. Would she be faced with raising this full-blooded Saiyan alone? They'd never discussed what happens when they leave this sanctuary. It was a subject better left alone. But now…it couldn't be. Now some decisions had to be made.

She sighed as she tried to relax and fall asleep.

Goku was already snoring softly.

_Can you say evil plot twist? Well what did you think was going to happen will all this unprotected sex?!_

_Special thanks to Gohan, who is my lemony inspiration. Also – Wargene, this Namek's for you. **raises Bud**_

  
  



	8. That Which Does Not Kill You Makes You S...

Vegeta yowled wildly, causing the Z boys to cringe

**_Chapter 8_**

**_That which doesn't kill you makes you stronger to kill another._**

Scars. Battle worn.

Copper. Sulfur.

How do control that which controls me?

How do I stop the torrential rain that shatters my being to a new level?

I don't. 

I run it.

I ride it.

I delight in the true evil in my heart.

It is pure.

It is beautiful.

It is war.

Vegeta yowled wildly, causing the Z boys to cringe. Never had they heard such a war cry; it was ear splitting and hit them in the back of the necks like six-inch needle. Every hair on their arms stood up straight. Vegeta's fists were a blur as he pounded Cold's face bloody within seconds. The remade king stumbled back, throwing his arms up to protect himself. Vegeta grabbed on and digging his fingers into what flesh there was, yanked viciously, savagely until the arm fell freely into his hand.

Cold screamed in agony. Vegeta flung away the limb, discarding it as he would a used Kleenex.

"FUCKING GET OVER HERE!" Vegeta swung into the space occupied by the bleeding, withering monarch. "You think you're so damned tough. One little scratch and you melt like butter in June. I always knew you were gay!"

He thrust his fist into Cold's solar plexus, robbing him of any breath he had left. Blood spurt from his nose, spraying across Vegeta's face. His lip curled up. This was turning him on.

Yamcha and the others watched as Vegeta pulled at Cold, shredding his flesh off his surgical steel skeletal form. Blood and dermis were flying in all directions. Never since the times Vegeta had turned from destroying the Earthlings, had they seen him so brutally violent. Frieza was bent over, puking out whatever he'd eaten last as his father's eyeballs rolled into the puddle at his feet.

"Monster!" he shrieked, racing at Vegeta like a streak of silver-purple light. Vegeta had been into desecrating the body and didn't see him coming. Frieze ki blasted his head, throwing him forward into the carnage. He rose quickly, covered in blood and stepped back, settling his weight on both feet now ready.

"I believe I have a death debt to repay to you." His voice was low and rumbling, it was melodiously menacing. He was in control, barely, his energy crackling and vibrating around his whole body. His gloves were brilliantly scarlet, one fist clenched, the other open and ready to launch ki. He was beyond doubt an awesome and formidable sight – a true warrior Prince.

Goku stepped up his training. He was pushing himself harder than ever. His muscles screamed their protest nightly as he sank into the bath. It felt good and alive. He was never happier than when he was getting stronger, better, faster. Chantisu stopped training with him. But she continued her strength and conditioning, often times late into the night. There were moments when Goku would stand behind her and watch her, his eyes glowing softly, the black blurring with an unspoken emotion – the knowledge of a love that was predestined but doomed to exist. He knew some way they would not be together long. It made his heart heavy when he thought of this. Goku didn't like that feeling so he tried not to think of it at all.

The baby was getting bigger. Saiyans grow more quickly than humans. Goku didn't know that because his son was half-saiyan and took the full nine months to be born from his human mother. Baby was very active in the womb and often she'd touch her belly, gently "nudging him". Chantisu would then wait a few seconds and the child would kick back. It was a delightful game that Goku wondered at. How could his son know how to play tag already?

"Chanti, how much longer until he comes?"

She laughed lightly. He'd asked her this about one hundred times already. She never tired of answering him. He was so blissfully expecting this child, so anxious for its arrival.

"About 3 months." She touched Goku's cheek. "Not that long."

"I can't wait to hold him. And smell that baby smell. Are you sure we don't need help, you know, having him?"

She shook her head. Saiyan women were notoriously tough, sometimes giving birth at a battle and only resting an hour before returning to the fray.

"He knows how to come."

Goku shook his head, his bangs falling into his eyes. He bent and kissed her, resting his hand on her belly. 

She responded to him immediately. His kisses always made her flare in response – unable to stay calm under his ministrations. Her fingers laced into his hair, taking the thick strands between her fingers and tugging. Goku leaned into her, feeling her warmth and softness, smelling her arousal.

He gently laid her back and looked at her face. It was open and relaxed. 

"I think I'll skip my afternoon session."

"Good idea."

She reached up and pulled his head down to her, taking his lips with her own, tasting that smoky flavor she now knew so well. She felt completely his and she knew his heart belonged to her. No matter what happened, they had this, they _owned_ _this_, this was their marriage of spirit. 

"Goku…God, I love you."

"I know. I know."

**Love you too, my Chanti.**

** **

They made love sweetly, slowly on the couch. It was cold, they covered with a blanket until their heat became too much. Once it overtook them and they cried out, again declaring their bond, they slept under the soft blanket, wrapped in each other's arms and comfort. Untouchable.

Sorry it's so short. These things happen.

More to come soon. 

Goku's Girl.


	9. How Many More

Frieze fired furiously, blinding all who watched

Chapter 9

How Many More?

Moments converge, slamming into one another.

Sliding

Slipping 

Smudging reality into a malleable paste.

This is where we are. 

This is who we were.

Today is present, confused and swirling around itself.

Frieze fired furiously, blinding all who watched. His blasts multiplied and grew like a brilliantly charged atomic cloud. The earth rumbled from the critically massed charges. Vegeta was lost within the fire, waves of debris and heat obscuring his form from view. Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha watched breathlessly. Piccolo bared his teeth, clenched his fists and waited, growling his frustration.

Frieze stood transfixed by his own fireworks. He knew he'd launched the most deadly ki possible, leaving little or probability for survival. A grin slid across his pale, stretched face. He loved killing Vegeta again.

"Nice show. Too bad it was wasted you stupid bastard."

Vegeta's voice rumbled from directly behind Frieze's ear. The strange villain spun but it was too late as the prince's fist plunged into his face, tearing circuitry, flesh and metal simultaneously. Vegeta pulsed with his Super Saiyan powers, his ki was so highly charged it crackled and popped.

"You…you BITCH" Frieze's speech was impeded by the wounds inflicted by the might Saiyan's fist. Vegeta merely laughed at his enemy's desperate attempt to insult him. His laugh was low and melodious. He'd dreamed of this day – the day he would avenge the annihilation of his people, his planet, his father, his identity, himself.

Vegeta threw a tremendous, swift roundhouse kick to Frieze's head sending him flying into a nearby tower of rock. A sickening crunch met their ears; internal damage had to be imminent. The enemy rose slowly, wiping his mouth. Up to this point, Vegeta had surprised him. Even shocked him. But no more. From this moment forward Vegeta would pay for injuring him. His miserable life would be payment enough.

"Cooler! I'm a bit busy here. I want you to get rid of those…people" he waved his hand in the fighters' direction. He had said, "people" like it was a scourge, a disease.

Chi Chi sat up straight on the sofa. It was still pitch black out. She thought she'd seen a small figure floating near the doorway. Her pulse pounded wildly in her ears, her blood rushing through her veins because it was being hurled forward from her madly beating heart. She tried to focus on the figure but it was blurry.

"Chatsou? Is that you?"

It disappeared instantly. Chi Chi clutched the afghan to her chest trying to relax and calm down. The fright had thrown her body into almost shock state. It was nothing, she told herself. But she didn't feel convinced. It was something. What - she had no idea. She lay back down uneasily. She'd try to get back to sleep. Yes, she needed more sleep.

Goku bounded through the entrance to the sleeping quarters. Since Chantisu had become pregnant, he had slept even less than before. He usually only needed about four or five hours. Now two or three sufficed, his energy raged on spurring him to greater heights of fitness and mastery in the training space. He didn't miss the sleep, in fact, he rarely felt tired.

He didn't see Chanti. Maybe she was sleeping. He peeked into the curtains round the bed. The sight that met him frightened him. She was there all right – she was tossing in pain and her brow was totally soaked with sweat. She smiled wanly at him.

"Oh Goku. I'm glad you're here."

A sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. He felt it. Christ, that was some of the worse pain he'd ever encountered. He doubled over and struggled his way to the side of the bed.

"Is it the baby?" he asked grasping her hand.

She nodded, unable to speak through the contraction. He willed his mind to separate from hers. There was no way he could help her if he was right there in the trenches with her. He stroked her forehead and felt their connection fade slightly.

Bending to her ear he whispered, "Don't be afraid. I'm here. We'll get through this." She nodded again. Her body began to relax. She lay back on the pillow.

"We'll need towels, hot water and clothes for the baby."

Goku flew through the chamber gathering the list. He didn't want her to face another contraction alone. He felt bad enough that he hadn't sensed she was in labor before. He flashed back to her side. Goku raised a glass to her lips. 

"It's just water. You look like you need some."

She smiled her thanks and took a sip. Pushing the glass away she rose again, her face screwed up in agony. She never cried out. She was a Saiyan and while pain wasn't pleasant, a warrior needed to tolerate it.

Goku reached for her hand. She grabbed it and squeezed as the contraction pushed down on her like a vise grip. Chanti breathed rapidly, almost panting. He noticed the change immediately. She nodded her head to the foot of the bed.

"Now Goku, get down there."

He leaped to the end of the bed and stood looking for the entire world like a kitten that had been dropped off in the middle of the freeway. She would have laughed if the situation were not so serious.

"He's coming. I can feel it." 

It was all she could get out. Goku tried to ready himself; crouching down and prepared to do whatever it was that people did when a baby was born.

"I can see it! I can see his head." He reached down and petted the wet, warm hair.

"Hi. I'm your daddy. Come on now."

Chanti started to cry silently. Goku was so gentle, so kind, everything she never thought a Saiyan could be. And he was the father of her child.

Chantisu grit her teeth and bore down. There was no way she was going to endure this one more minute.

"The head's out. Stop! I think I need to turn him."

She panted, holding off the urge to push.

"Okay, Chanti push. Go for it."

Growling wildly in her throat she gave a mighty push and she felt the shoulders pass and the rest merely slipped right out.

"She's out! She's out!"

"She?!"

Tears streamed down Goku's face as he placed his precious, perfect daughter on his mate's stomach.

"Baby girl." Chanti kissed her tiny wet head.Goku quickly covered her with a towel.

"She's gorgeous. Just like her mom."

He kissed her quickly and wiped his face, finally feeling the tears.

"Goku, we need to tie the cord."

He looked for something to use. She handed him a clothespin from the night table.

"Won't it hurt her?" His face was full of protective concern.

"No Honey. She won't feel a thing."

He gave her a quick look to make sure. Chanti nodded.

He clamped the cord.

"Once it stops throbbing, then you cut it."

"What?!"

She took his hand. "It's okay. You can do it. I promise she'll be fine."

Then a pain took her over.

"Chanti! What's wrong?"

She answered as best she could through gritted teeth, "Afterbirth."

His face was full of concern. He'd never seen a baby born before. He had no idea what to do. He lifted the baby from her, giving her a moment to get through the pain.

He cradled her in his arms and looked into her tiny face. She was wailing lustily. He smiled. 

"It's okay, baby. Daddy's here. You go ahead and cry."

He marveled at her minute features. Her face carried the graceful curve of her mother's nose, her eyes were pitch black like his. Definitely her mother's chin and there was no denying the wild shock of black hair came from him. Quickly counting, yes, all twenty there. She was truly perfect.

"Goku, cut the cord. We need to get this finished." 

Chantisu was all business. Saiyan women didn't fool around when it came to childbirth Goku supposed. He lifted the cord and shot the tiniest ki blast through it, severing the cord instantly. He wrapped baby girl in blankets and set her gently on the extra bed.

Returning to Chanti's side, they finished what needed to be done. The afterbirth came fairly quickly and the new family was able to rest together.

"What will we name her?"

Goku furrowed his brow in concentration. He played with her miniature fingers.

"She needs a pretty name. She's so pretty."

Chanti smiled at him. He was so proud of her. And he didn't mind her being a girl at all. In fact, he seemed to delight in it. He let go of her fingers to see what she'd do.

"How about Toshi?" Chanti suggested.

Goku looked at his daughter again. "Well, she does look just like us both."

Chanti could see him rolling it around in his mind.

"What do you think, Toshi?"

The baby gurgled in response and sucked her fist.

"She likes it!" Goku laughed. "Toshi it is."

Thanks to all who send feedback. It's appreciated.

BTW Toshi means "mirror image".

Goku's Girl


	10. Slowly

Chapter 10 ****

Chapter 10 

Slowly

Slamming

Sliding

What your world is

Is what you create

Gods all

He and she

Together we

Rocks

Solids

Scissors cut

Today's hope

Yesterday's fate

Tomorrow's glut

Finally, the frustration of having to watch Vegeta lose his mind in front of them was relieved by the charging Cooler. He proved much more formidable than in the past. Apparently along with a new skeleton, he'd gained new weapons and skills. Hand to hand combat was dangerous as Piccolo discovered. Every time Cooler's fist connected with his body, he was thrown into agony, electricity burning through his flesh.

"Don't let him touch you!" he managed to shout out. "Hit him with Ki."

Piccolo flew up and out of reach, resting and panting while Gohan took his place with the techno-lizard. 

Engaged in heavy battle, Vegeta didn't notice the other fighters taking on Cooler. To him, the only thing he saw through the hazy red hot anger was Frieze still standing, firing enormous balls of ki in his direction. The prince flicked them off as if they were a pesky, oversized deerflies. The burst resounded, shaking and quaking the earth below their feet. Whatever hillside had existed previously was only a smoldering crater now.

Vegeta charged forward, unhesitant and eager to make physical contact again. He yelled furiously as his foot connected with Frieze's hollow chest, bursting circuitry flying forth through the thin flesh covering. Frieze screamed, his voice reaching a screeching pitch. Vegeta was calculating his next three moves simultaneously, following the kick with a hold that allowed him to plunge his blocked palm repeatedly into the hole his foot had created. He backed off a fraction and launched his signature, furious ki rain on his unfortunate enemy.

Toshi cried rarely. She was one of those babies that mothers' brag about. 

"Oh she doesn't cry. She just lets me know when she needs something."

It wasn't surprising. Despite their tough exteriors and extreme training, Saiyan mothers were incredibly attentive and nurturing. Chantisu delighted in nursing her, dressing and bathing her. Goku insisted on rocking her to sleep for her afternoon nap. She'd often watch while he hummed, his head resting on her tiny one, as he swayed her on his chest.

Laying her down on the bed, he lifted his gaze to hers.

"We need to leave day after tomorrow."

Her face fell even though she knew he was right.

"What then?"

****

Don't think about it now.

__

When am I supposed to think about it?

****

Chanti. Love. We will deal with this when I get home. Let's not ruin today. Ok?

She smiled. Looking at his face, she knew exactly what she planned to do with the rest of this day. Well, with the rest of the baby's nap. Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her lips to his. Gently she probed him with her tongue, touching his lips and tracing his own tongue. Goku moaned into her mouth as he pulled her closer, so that her body was pressed against his. He was growing hard; she could feel him and it made her smile.

"There's still an open bunk over there." He indicated the bed with a toss of his head.

"I prefer the floor." She pulled him down by his hips and kissed him again, feeling her own heat rise and swell within her.

Goku began to roam his hands under her clothing, touching her full breasts and smoothing her stomach. It was firm and tight, almost like before the baby. She only had a tiny swell left that showed proudly that she had given birth.

"God, you feel good."

Chantisu started to think of how she would miss this and stopped herself. For all she knew, she could die tomorrow and this will be the last thing worth doing she'd ever accomplished. She allowed her passion to run freely, her love for Goku fueling the burn and intensity of her feelings. She kissed him over and over again, clutching him to her, pulling him into her very being.

He responded, loving her back, feeling her fire burn his skin and his body reacting to her every touch on his fevered skin. He plundered her mouth, raked her body, sunk into her completely. Clothing was a bothersome detail that each disposed of quickly as he settled himself over her. His face, flushed and intense, looked down at her as he entered her slowly, achingly, beautifully tender until they were complete.

Goku held her arms gently together over her head. He wanted to give her all the pleasure, he wanted her to submit ultimately to his love. He watched her face, listening intently to her mind. He would respond to her every need, request or whim. Moving just a fraction, her face lit. He moved just a fraction more and she whimpered.

He gave her all of him, his hips moving tortuously slow, keeping her in a state of tormented bliss. Chanti's head tossed to the left and he bent, kissing and suckling her tender white exposed neck. He continued to move, never stopped however unhurried it was, always feeling her around him enveloping him in all that she was. The song that played in both their minds was so intensely real and private that they would not even admit it to each other.

Her face changed; her brows lifted in surprise as the sudden orgasm ripped through her core and up her chest. Goku watched in delight. He allowed himself to let go as well and rose in the seconds following her own climax. It shattered through him completely robbing him of his awesome power for a split moment. It returned immediately.

Touching his cheek, no words were necessary. And none were given.

Author's Ramblings

Oh luvies….that was short. I know. And I'm sorry for that. But I've neglected this story so!

I want to finish it well. I hope you all understand that.

Another chap soon – GG promises.

Ashton – I wrote this one for you. You're a friend and the most avid reader I know!


End file.
